The Titan Of Jump
by AlfredJ.Lowe
Summary: A new super powered teen has just appeared in Jump City and he's making waves, all he wants to do is live out a completely simple life and step back from the super powered nonsense that he's continually forced into. So why is it that every time he sets foot outside his house, something always happens that irritates him enough to act?
1. Chapter 1

**The Titan of Jump**

**I Own Nothing but Junior, the world and its characters are all owned by DC**

**Chapter 1: Hero of Coincidence**

A teen was happily walking along the streets of Jump City, he was large for someone his age muscles bulging under the tight tank and leather jacket covering his torso, his Latino blood was prominent in his features. The light brown skin and mass of curly black hair barely obscuring his sunglass covered eyes, there was a skip in his step as he hummed slipping past his fellow civilians with a bright good morning and how do you do.

His accent was light but obvious and his happy mood was infectious to those he walked past, his smile was as bright as the sun on this day because he was finally, finally! Away from the insanity that was his though beloved, absolutely insane family, no more heists, no more experiments, no more bats in the night. Just a normal life, in a normal city, just the way he's always wanted.

His happy musing was rather rudely interrupted by a thundering crash and the ear-splitting sound of concrete grinding against concrete. Now of the many things our Latino teen could expect today, a giant creature made of concrete causing general mayhem in the middle of the street for seemingly no reason was not one of them...

"Just ignore it, Junior, just ignore it" he muttered turning on his heel to head back the way he came.

The screams of the innocent people caught in the crossfire of the creatures' wanton destruction grated on his conscience but it was far from the first time he had heard such things so he could ignore it easily enough. Then came the crying, a little girl from what his ears picked up, and it was this that caused him to finally turn to scope out the situation.

A little blonde girl holding a bear, couldn't have been older than 4 or 5 was trapped between the wall of a building and an overturned car, the parents were trying to get her out but all the crying had gotten the attention of the lumbering concrete brute. He moved before his mind could register what he was doing and he was there in moments.

Then right before the eyes of the crowd he lifted the car over his head without as much of a groan of exertion, they didn't know that this was light work for him, and with a spin, he nailed the concrete beast in the side with the vehicle sending him crashing to the street with a minor quake. The car was now a crumpled mess beside the dazed creature and Junior was still clutching the bumper, the metal groaned loudly as his fists clenched. He turned to look at the parents, now clutching their little girl in desperation while the girl, on the other hand, was looking up at the teen in awe.

"You folks should push on out of here," he said with a grin and with hurried thanks the parents took off down the street their daughter safely in the arms of her father.

He saw her wave at him as they escaped and her smile made the situation a little less annoying for him, he turned back to the monstrosity with a severe frown tearing the bumper in half before bending the metal and tossing the two pieces at its head.

"You ruined my perfectly calm afternoon you _pila de grava_" he growled before stalking over to the dazed creature, intent on showing it just how much of a mistake it had made.

When the Teen Titans got the alert of trouble going down on Alderson st, none of them were expecting what they saw when they arrived, the road was torn to absolute shreds, littered with craters and overturned cars. The sidewalks weren't doing much better with the concrete shattered and a few of the fire hydrants missing leaving gallons upon gallons of water shooting into the afternoon sky and sitting in the center of all of this chaos with many unhurt civilians surrounding the scene was a Latino teen lounging comfortably upon the beaten and broken form of Cinderblock, one of their hardier enemies.

The smoke from his lit cigarette rose into the air, though no one dared comment on the legalities of this as he dusted his leather coat of leftover bits of dust and gravel, the look of annoyance was prominent on his face as the Titans quickly converged on the scene. Robin was the first to make it over his bike coming to a stop before the mound of unconscious concrete, though he found himself without anything to say to the teen now staring at him from behind his sunglasses.

"Dude! Did you do this?" Beast Boy exclaimed morphing from his hawk form to land next to his leader, wearing an expression of absolute shock and awe.

"This guy belong to you?" he asked calmly as the rest of the group finally stopped before them with Cyborg letting out a long whistle as he inspected the damage done to Cinderblock.

"Are we being late to the party friend Robin?" Starfire asked as the boy wonder just nodded a severe look on his face.

"It would seem so Star" he muttered back his mind focused on inspecting the rather built teen currently being harassed by Beast Boy.

"My man it looks like you took a jackhammer to him! Who are you? An alien? Are you from Krypton!? Do you know Superman?!" He shouted seeming to somehow gain energy as he fired off question after question.

Raven just seemed content watching the situation from the sidelines as the teen didn't so much as flinch in the wake of Beast Boys stream of never-ending questions. He didn't answer any of them for a long while as he stood up and continued to dust himself off.

"Not an alien a_migo_, one hundred percent Latino and ready to head on out," he said hopping off the unresponsive mass, content with the absolute beat down he just dished out.

"So, if you guys got this covered, I've got dinner to make, soooo _adios,_" he said turning to leave and almost running over Robin in the process.

"Whoops sorry little man, didn't see you there," he said attempting to move around the boy wonder only for Robin to just step in his way again.

"Who are you?" he demanded trying to assess whether or not the teen currently towering over him was a threat.

"Names Junior, nice to meet ya," he said easily before trying to once again get around the smaller teen with no luck.

"Am I gonna have to move you my man?" he asked lowly as Robin tensed up.

"Greetings friend Junior!" Starfire called swiftly defusing the tension with a brightness nearly unmatched as she flew in front of the teen unknowingly separating the two, Junior was caught slightly off guard by the sheer joy shining in those green eyes of hers.

"Yo, miss?" he asked slowly taking a small step back from the very bright girl.

"I am Starfire and it is so lovely to meet you! Are you also of the superheroing?" she asked happily, but he was quick to deny this innocent accusation.

"Oh no no no little lady, not a hero just got caught in the middle of gravel boys temper tantrum, that's it, I don't have the right mindset for hero work," he said shaking his head and while Starfire seemed a bit crestfallen at his answer she quickly perked back up.

"Oh, well that's fine! We are glad that you stopped him quickly! So thank you" she said with a slight bow, which only made him a little uncomfortable.

"No prob, now if you'll excuse me," he said with a shrug before once again attempting to leave, Robin made to stop him again but was startled by the arrival of the emergency responders.

He was only distracted for a moment but when he turned back to look for Junior he found nothing but the crowd around them snapping pictures and taking videos with their phones. Robin growled at losing him and made sure to remember everything he could about the teen so he could do proper research back at the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were helping the police restrain Cinderblock and Raven, well Raven was gazing through the crowd at the retreating back of Junior.

Now, surprisingly enough it was actually Beast Boy and Cyborg who managed to find anything on the mysterious Junior, and it was a video of the fight uploaded on Youtube of all things, but based on their reactions you would think it was a wrestling match instead.

"He hit him with an elbow drop! Did you see that!" Beast Boy yelled jumping up and down on the couch in the common room.

"This guy's putting the hurt on Cinderblock" Cyborg agreed not as excited as his green friend but definitely on the edge of his seat as he and the rest of the team watched Junior decimate the concrete entity.

The camera work was shaky at best but the low kick that brought Cinderblock to his knees followed by the big boot to his chest and ending with Junior climbing a lamp post to deliver a diving elbow drop to his face was still an absolute showstopper. Robin was silent as he watched the fight, taking note of Juniors' immense strength showcased by him lifting Cinderblock up only to slam him back down in a ground-shaking suplex. His fighting prowess, though flashy was definitely high end, all his strikes were aimed at joints and vital areas, he was definitely a vicious powerhouse and as he watched Cinderblock get beaten over the head with two fire hydrants he knew the creature stood no chance.

However the entire time, Robin just couldn't shake the feeling that he's seen fighting like this before, in fact, everything about the teen seemed familiar but he couldn't place from where and why.

Raven while seemingly engrossed in her tome was also watching the impressive display of power being showcased on the massive screen, though her reasons for watching differed from the rest of her team. The feelings she managed to pick up from Junior with her empathic abilities had her confused, for someone who so easily handled Cinderblock which was no easy feat in and of itself there was an extreme lack of pride emanating from him.

It was present sure, but far from the most prominent emotion coming from him, those being both annoyance and interestingly enough irritation. How quickly he wanted to leave, how he made everything seem like it wasn't a big deal, he was polite enough but that could be a by-product of how he was raised...there was something deeper going on with this super-powered teen and it resonated with Raven in ways she didn't understand.

Three weeks later we find Junior stalking down the streets of jump and he was certainly not in the best of moods, ever since that unfortunate confrontation with Cinderblock he was now getting recognized on the street by random people, some even wanted autographs! He didn't understand what the big uproar was about, it was just a mindless concrete monstrosity!

This was not what he was aiming for when he left Gotham and it was starting to grate on his every nerve, but luckily nothing major happened after the fight, though he did notice he was being followed sometimes while out on his nightly walks. Every now and then he would catch a glimpse of a cloak or a pair of eyes in his peripherals but he could never catch his new stalker in the act.

"Not trying to move again either, this is turning out to be a real pain in the ass" he grumbled as he turned into a small store to grab some groceries for dinner, and once again found himself face to face with an out of the ordinary situation.

Three people were currently in the middle of robbing the place, a short very pale girl with pink hair, a...child? And a very large and hairy dude who was currently snacking away on piles of junk food held in his burly arms. The chime of the door gave him away as they turned from the cowering cashier to stare directly at him with looks of curiosity, annoyance, and confusion.

"_Hijo de puta_" he muttered as the kid floated up to him on a strange metal device.

"What are you looking at you slack-jawed crud-licker? Why don't you beat it before we beat you" he growled in a very... well rather adorable way, Junior just sighed as the huge guy stalked up alongside the kid. He leaned down still smacking away at a variety of chips.

"Yeah, beat it shrimp" he said a few wet crumbs finding their way from his mouth and onto Junior face and then the straw that broke the camels back, the guy had the audacity to shove him back.

Only to gain a confused expression that gave away his lack of intelligence when Junior didn't budge at all, Junior made a show of wiping away the bits of chips and saliva from his person before taking off his glasses. His irises were a dark green with light green veins spreading across the sclera of his eyes, he wiped them off before putting them in his jacket pocket taking a deep breath as he did so before finally glaring at them all…

"I'm gonna hurt you now"

A loud bang rang throughout Robins room as he slammed his fist against the desk housing his large computer, three weeks, three whole weeks of constant research and facial scans and he had nothing to show for it. For all intent and purpose Junior was a ghost, either that or he'd somehow never been caught on camera outside of Jump during that fight, this was a mystery...and Robin wasn't a very big fan of unknowns.

The alert for trouble sounded throughout the tower and nearly startled him, but he was grateful for the distraction and quickly got the team together to take care of whatever it was causing problems for the general populace, and once they reached the scene it was a case of deja vu and Beast Boy was once again the first one to utter a sound.

"Dude," he said quietly observing the situation before them, then promptly took a slight step away from the currently growling boy wonder.

Junior in all his leather jacket-clad glory was currently sitting on the sidewalk watching over two unconscious figures both wrapped up in a telephone pole in the middle of the street. The steel pole was bent tightly around their slumped forms and the large one they recognized to be Mammoth was currently drooling and sporting two mean black eyes. The kid, Gizmo wasn't quite as hurt as his large companion but was still scuffed up and looking all around rough, the bib and pacifier had Cyborg on the ground laughing his mechanical ass off though.

"Friend Junior! Hello again!" Starfire shouted rushing over and greeting the rather annoyed looking teen, but he defaulted to his proper manners and greeted the exuberant girl with a simple greeting in return as he stood up.

"Are you the one who laid the smack of down upon these two?" she asked innocently but Junior just shrugged.

"They pissed me off," he said simply as Mammoth groaned lightly as if in confirmation.

Robin was quick to notice how...close Starfire was standing next to the teen which didn't sit well with him because of reasons, and quickly stalked up to get some answers as to what exactly went down here.

"Mind telling me what exactly happened here?" he growled stepping up to the towering teen who just looked down at him through his sunglasses. The fact that he was wearing them in the middle of the night was just another minor irritation to the boy wonder.

"Grabbing stuff for dinner, saw three people harassing the clerk, tiny over there threatened me and the big guy put his hands on me, so I put my hands on them, end of story" he stated with a sigh.

"I'm assuming the third one was Jinx, and where exactly is she?" Robin snapped quickly scanning the surrounding area but found no sign of the pink-haired troublemaker.

"She walked off while I was using big man here as a racket, the little guy was surprisingly bouncy" he answered searching his pockets for his cigarettes, completely unaware of Robins growing temper.

"You let her leave after robbing the place?" Robin continued his interrogation, growing increasingly frustrated with Junior's lackadaisical attitude.

"She didn't piss me off, so yeah I let her leave what's the big deal? She didn't even end up taking anything" he growled back crushing the empty pack in his hand and stuffing it back into his jacket pocket.

"The "big deal" is that you let a criminal getaway!" Robin yelled, stepping even further into Junior's bubble.

"Do I look like a cop? Not my problem" he grunted starting to walk away but Robin had enough and grabbed his arm.

"You make it your problem when you decide to interfere in the first place" he growled as Junior slowly glanced down at the vice grip on his bicep, and It was only thanks to Cyborg's interference that a fight didn't break out then and there.

"Robin cool it!" he shouted ripping the boy wonders hand from Juniors jacket as the rest of the team watched on, perturbed by their leaders' attitude.

"He's right it's not his job to take care of every wayward villain running up and down Jump, it's ours...and whether he meant to or not he stopped a store from getting robbed so I say thanks for that man" he finished turning to Junior and extending one cybernetic hand, Junior didn't think twice about shaking it and nodding.

"No big deal, like I said...they pissed me off," he said lowly his gaze flickering over to lock with Robins, a quick staredown ensued between the two as Junior silently let him know never to touch him like that again...or else.

The flashing lights of the police broke any remaining tension in the air as the street was soon bathed in the blue and red lights of the emergency responders. Not wanting to stick around and answer another round of questions Junior decided to settle on pizza for dinner and turned to leave again, but he felt a familiar presence in the air as his eyes glanced over to lock with those of the silent cloaked girl standing near Beast boy who was currently looking over Juniors handy work. They stared at each other for a few moments before he turned finally turned away, giving a wave over his shoulder.

"Later Titans..._Pajarito_" he called as he continued down the street, The Titans waved back, all except Raven who found the action unnecessary and Robin whose eyes were wide in silent recognition of that last thing he said.

"I knew he was familiar" he growled darkly as Cyborg turned a questioning gaze towards his leader, but Robin said nothing else choosing instead to aid the Police in cuffing Mammoth and Gizmo.

It was two days after the last "Incident" where Junior finally decided to actually do something about his stalker, he was walking around the streets of Jump in the middle of the night once again, just taking in the sights and sounds of the nightlife. The few people actually out and about at this time were either rebellious teens or adults just getting off work, but he smiled and waved all the same his sunglasses still in place and his leather jacket still covering his upper body.

He felt the presence following him again but tonight he decided he was going to do something a bit different, so instead of continuing his mini-adventure for another hour or two like he usually did he decided to cut it short and head back to his apartment in a relatively nice and quiet part of town. Every time he went out at night he would feel the presence begin to follow him at different times, so it obviously didn't know where he lived and only recently began to pick up on the fact that he did in fact go out for a walk every night, but it would normally leave him after an hour or so like it was curious...like she was curious.

So when he climbed the steps to apartment 312 he decided to leave the door wide open.

"You might as well come in" he called out as he stalked into the kitchen after making sure to take his boots off. He waited a few moments until he heard the door close quietly and grinned as he pulled two cups from his cupboard.

"You like Earl Grey? Or Chamomile?" he asked turning around to spot the small cloaked figure standing in the middle of his dining room.

"Earl Grey is fine," Raven said quietly as he set the kettle over the stove.

"Go ahead and sit down, you hungry?" he asked milling about the kitchen for a late-night snack, Raven declined as she sat down at the table, he joined her after preparing a couple of sandwiches for himself and they sat in silence as he ate.

Raven didn't say anything as he enjoyed his meal and Junior was very strict with his manners, you'd never catch him dead talking with his mouth full which was just another product of his home life. After he finished up he took his jacket off revealing two things, the first thing Raven noticed though she would never admit it out loud was just how absolutely shredded the teen across from her was.

The tank top did nothing to hide this fact as he set the leather coat across the back of his chair, and if he was this large now it was safe to assume that he would be a literal wall of muscle when he finally stopped growing, and the second thing was the Rosarie wrapped around his wrist, the light from the small chandelier above them glinted off the silver cross hanging from the bright red beads. Junior didn't seem the type to be religious based on the way he acted Raven mused as he sat back down.

"So, Raven was it? How's you're night going?" he asked easily leaning back in the wooden chair, Raven removed her hood revealing her delicate if completely emotionless features as a dark purple eyebrow slowly rose.

"Really? You find out someones been following you for weeks and the first thing you ask is how they are?" she asked in that dead but endearing tone of hers.

"I figured if you wanted me to know why you were following me, you'd tell me, so why bother?" he said with a shrug as she narrowed her eyes.

"So you're not curious at all?" she asked with a tone of doubt but he shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm actually dying to know," he said honestly which just confused her even more.

"I just figured instead of interrogating you, that drinking some tea with a pretty girl would be a better way to spend my night" he finished as she just stared at him for a few moments.

"Smooth" she deadpanned.

"I like to think so," he said with a slight grin as the kettle finally began to whistle.

"And there goes part one of my plan for the night," he said going to prepare the tea, missing the slight smile that graced the lips of the purple-haired Titan.

It was another week after that night when Robin finally burst from his office and stalked into the main living area where the rest of the Titans were busy going about their usual activities. Raven was reading quietly on the couch while Starfire engaged her in a rather one-sided conversation much to her minor annoyance, but she was being relatively nice for once, giving noncommittal hums and one-word answers when necessary which seemed to keep Star happy.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently deeply engrossed in some new fighting game they got giving loud whoops, jeers, and taunts as they faced off. Robin ignored all of this as he quickly shut the game off much to their abject shock and horror.

"Dude! I was finally winning! What's wrong with you!?" Beast Boy cried tossing his controller away in a flair of dramatic despair.

"Oh please BB! I had you on the ropes and you know it!" Cyborg shouted back, grinning when the changeling glared harshly at his cybernetic friend.

"Quiet!" Robin shouted successfully gaining everyone's attention.

"Is there something wrong friend Robin?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Yeah man, you've been more grouchy than usual and that's saying something! What's up?" Cyborg asked standing up.

Robin ignored the questions as he went about pulling the information he found from his laptop and brought it up on the big screen, various pictures of Junior littered the screen along with notes on his fighting style, his body type, the strength, the speed, even the inflection of his voice.

"I knew I recognized him from somewhere but it took me a while to place it" he muttered as everyone grew visibly concerned, except Raven who just watched silently.

"I don't understand, is there something wrong with friend Junior?" Starfire asked quietly and Robin whirled around to glare at them.

"He's not our friend" Robin growled before turning back around and regaining his composure.

"He's a criminal" he finished after a moment.

"Uhh, dude? He's been fighting criminals" Beast Boy said obviously not understanding what Robin was getting at.

"No, he's doing what he's always done! Whatever he wants, when he wants! With no care for consequences or authority," he snapped back leaving the room in silence and confusion.

"As fun as it sounds trying to guess what you're getting at, I think you should get to the point" Raven sighed in her normal monotone voice.

"Junior is a villain, one of the few I've faced during my time in Gotham," Robin said slowly sending a glare at a completely unaffected Raven.

"A villain? Come on man! Just cause you don't like somebody doesn't make them evil" Cyborg sighed but Robin wasn't having it.

"No, just look," he said pointing at the screen as even more photos and videos began to pop up.

These showed another person, a tall leather coat clad teen wearing a black and white mask and black biker gloves, the pictures showed him in various incriminating circumstances. Overlooking armed thugs, standoffs with the GCPD, even fights with various Gotham based heroes the most notable being Batman and Robin himself, but the most interesting thing about the photos is that in every single one of them he was standing next to a rather well-known individual.

"Bro...IS THAT BANE!?" Beast Boy shouted as everyone stared wide-eyed at the screen, at the arm Bane had so casually draped over the shoulders of someone who could only be...his son...everyone Robin noticed, except for Raven.

**Spanish is a bit rusty but translations below:**

_Pila de Grava_: Pile of Gravel

_Hijo de Puta_: (Look that one up, not sure if this story's going rated M or not)

_Pajarito_: Birdie or Little Birdie in this case.

_Adios_: Watch Dora The Explorer if you don't know this one.

**For those of you who currently reading A Shark In Wolves Clothing, sorry but the update is gonna be a while, I lost the next two chapter I wrote when Word decided it wanted to corrupt the documents. This "lovely" turn of events effectively killed the flow I had going with it. But don't worry it's not on hiatus or anything I should have another update next week, for now though please enjoy the start of this small story I came up with. I hope my love for the rather deep character of Bane infects you all.**

**Just going back and fixing up a few things before I get too far into the story, didn't change much but one review did make me realize my error, Junior does seem more Latino than Spanish as one of my friends confirmed so I just went back and changed it, not too worried about it. **

**So thanks Darraiter for the heads up!**

**As always Read, Review, Flame, It's all love in my book.**

**Alfred signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Junior, The Teen Titans and everything else rightfully belong to DC**

**The Titan of Jump**

**Chapter 2**

Things were starting to finally look up for Junior after the last few weeks of absolute madness, up to and including the subsequent double beatdown of the Teen Titans after they...well mainly Robin decided that an ex-criminal was still indeed a criminal and that Junior was no doubt up to something nasty. No one was expecting what actually happened though, not even him!

It all started when he once again left the peace and quiet of his apartment in order to run some errands, he was going to go and procure a means of transportation in the form of a cruiser, preferably an Indian Scout if he could get his hands on one. The number of people coming up to bother him had lessened over time and he was much more agreeable with their friendly waves and happy good mornings. He didn't get far into the journey only making it to the bank before something happened once again to just piss all over his good mood because today of all days had to be the day that these imbeciles decided to rob a bank. And not just any bank, oh no that just wouldn't do, it just had to be the bank that he was currently withdrawing money from.

"Everybody! Hands in the air!" One of the masked men roared as he pumped his shotgun to emphasize that he meant business, and Junior having just made it to the counter could only sigh and raise his hands.

There was a minor panic before some form of tense order was established with the robbers huddling everyone into a group in the corner as his companions went about ordering the clerks to fill the duffel bags with money. Junior was fine to go along with this, knowing that the sooner they got their money the sooner they could leave so that he could get his. But even that couldn't go right...the baby just had to start crying, and one of the robbers just had to be a psychopath.

"Shut that kid up!" he yelled pointing his gun at the mother who hurriedly tried to placate the small child. The masked man wasn't very patient though and soon dragged the mother away from the group and in front of him.

"Shut the kid up before I do" he growled aiming the gun at the weeping infant, and Junior...well Junior could only sigh as he once again knew he was going to interfere.

The mother covered her child with her body screaming for him not to do it but he just started counting down, even going so far as to grin the lower he managed to get. He was stopped at three when his shotgun was ripped from his grip, he turned as the sound of bending metal reached his ears and watched in shock as his weapon was turned into a ball of metal and dropped at his feet.

"I'm gonna hurt you now" was the last thing he and his fellow robbers heard for a long while.

The Titans were late again, but this time Robin wasn't as shocked and was, in fact, ready for action when they saw the group of masked men and the pile of balled up guns laid out in front of the bank as his eyes zeroed in on Junior sitting casually on the bank steps.

"_Mutilar_!" was all the warning Junior got before he had to jump from his seat to avoid the array of batarangs coming his way, he could only smile at the familiar feeling of once again avoiding those annoying projectiles.

"So you do remember me," he said easily as Robin rushed him with his staff at the ready, Junior wasn't very worried however because if the boy wonder could damage him with just a staff, well then how he got this far in his life would have to come into question.

The rest of The Titans were shocked by Robin's savagery but only for a moment as they too had learned of the various things Junior did in Gotham, and though their hearts weren't in it they decided to back up their leader. Except for Raven who as odd as it was, wasn't actually sure what to do about the current situation. It was idiotic on multiple levels, pointless on others but most of all, she just didn't have it in her to attempt to harm the teen currently squaring off with her team, because she knew what it was like to have a father that everyone viewed as a villain, and she knew what it was like to want an escape from your past...and most of all, she really didn't want to be on the receiving end of what Junior was currently dishing out.

"This is not good," she said tonelessly as she watched Beast Boy currently being used as a whip, his anaconda form having backfired immensely as Junior whipped him back and forth forcing the other Titans to back off for the moment.

"Hold on BB!" Cyborg yelled as he and Starfire got a clear shot at Junior, while the sonic wave and the star bolts jolted the teen it did nothing to him other than loosen his grip on the large green snake who took the opportunity to transform into something smaller to get away.

Robin rushed close during the confusion hoping to capitalize on Junior's distraction, this proved to be a mistake as Junior was not one to get distracted during a fight, something Robin found out quickly as his staff was caught in one hand and he was subsequently swung around and flung at Cyborg who luckily caught him. The stumble was all Junior needed, however, to close in and score a brain rocking right hook to Cyborgs's chin before sweeping his legs out from under him letting him and the Boy Wonder crash to the floor while Junior turned to deal with Starfire.

Beast Boy finally shook off his daze as Starfire attempted to keep her distance from the exceedingly fast Latino teen attempting to get his hands on her with a barrage of star bolts, seeing his teammate in trouble he quickly ran full tilt at Junior.

"Hey Bane Junior!" he yelled before leaping into the air and quickly morphing into a Kangaroo to deliver a double stomp into the now turned around Junior.

Junior didn't budge at all when Beast Boy made contact, it felt like he just dropkicked a brick wall, but this didn't stop Beast Boy as he rebounded and morphed into a Rhino as he landed and quickly charged at him, hoping that the increase in mass would finally budge the immovable object that was Junior.

He never saw the uppercut coming until it was too late, and then he knew nothing but darkness.

They were losing badly and Robin knew it, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why! Junior was nothing like he was back in Gotham, back then he was just a smaller version of Bane. While still absolutely dangerous to go against it was never like this, they could barely touch him, and when they did manage to do just that the damage was negligible at best!

As he watched Junior rock Beast Boy out of his Rhino form with an uppercut Robin finally realized why Batman never let him fight Junior alone. Because very much like his father Junior was not just a powerhouse, oh no you had to be more than just strong to be known as "The Man Who Broke The Bat". Bane was smart, one of the smartest opponents Batman could face when he wasn't overdosed on Venom.

It was this thought that brought Robin to his next question, how was Junior so strong without the super steroid? In fact, he couldn't remember a time he ever saw the Latino teen use the damned drug in the first place! Nothing was making sense and to top it all off, Raven who was more than likely their most powerful member was just standing there and watching! He took note of the growing crowd as well as the confusion they were emanating, and as he watched Junior shrug off another volley of his batarangs while he proceeded to wrap Starfire in a light pole before kicking Cyborg across the street, Robin knew the fight was lost.

Junior was slowly losing his temper, as he once again felt those annoying batarangs cut through his leather coat and bounce off his skin, his mama bought this coat! Not to mention the squirming orange girl he was currently wrapping up was still shooting her strange energy bolts at him...with her eyes!

He lifted the trapped girl with a growl before stalking over and dropping her next to the ever stoic Raven who merely glanced at her trapped teammate and sighed.

"Your teammates are not invited for tea," he said keeping the growl that wanted so badly to escape out of his tone while Raven for her part just shrugged.

"It's definitely quieter that way," she said easily as Beast Boy let out a groan but didn't wake from his forced sleep, Junior sighed with a slight smile before turning to face the boy wonder like so many times in his past.

Only, that was before Junior was sent to live with his mother for the last two years, so he could understand why Robin wasn't exactly up to date on his...growth. Robin despite knowing he couldn't win admirably fell back into his stance, his staff at the ready and very willing to continue this one-sided battle. That is until a very familiar stuffed bear impacted his face with a rather hilarious squeak, Junior, on the other hand, was staring rather confused down at a small head of blonde hair that was currently clutching his scorched jeans.

"You leave hero man alone!" the shrill voice of the little girl rang out across the silent street as Robin stared dumbfounded at the scene.

"Hero man?" Junior muttered in confusion as even more people began to stand in between him and the boy wonder.

He recognized quite a few of them as people he either greeted in the mornings, people who came up for his autograph, and people he inadvertently saved in his rather unfortunate dealings with the various villains milling about the city.

"Yeah leave him alone!" one said as the small crowd began raising their voices in his defense, rather unnecessarily if one were to ask the Latino teen.

"What are you doing!? You're protecting a criminal!" Robin roared at the crowd but a few people disagreed.

"That boy has done nothing but good since he showed up if he isn't saving people he's just walking around waving at em," one man said and the crowd agreed readily much to the two teens confusion.

Robin for all his positive traits wasn't able to comprehend the reason behind the people of Jump defending the teen behind them, and he had every right not to understand.

You see in Gotham, when you worked with Batman you were a shadow, the people either hated you, feared you, or admired you from afar because no one was truly able to get close enough to actually know you and this was both a good and a bad thing, an air of mystery helped wonders when it came down to striking fear into the hearts of those that would bring evil to your streets.

Even here, The Titans were seen more as celebrities as they stayed huddled in their giant tower across the water, and while this gave the general populace comfort knowing their heroes were so close by it still didn't change the fact that they were just a step above police in the eyes of the general populace.

Junior on the other hand, while he may not have the track record the Titans did having only stopped a little more than a handful of crimes in his relatively short time in Jump, was someone that people saw almost every day. He walked around outside, he played with some of the kids when asked, he greeted people and shopped alongside them, he was someone they could say they knew.

To them Junior wasn't just a superhero, he was a citizen of Jump who just so happened to stop crime, not the other way around. This is why they came to his defense, and why they just couldn't understand why The Teen Titans were fighting against someone they believed was good.

They didn't know the things that Robin did, and without that knowledge, they could only see a group of heroes ganging up on someone who didn't deserve it.

Raven knew this situation would only get worse the longer they stayed, so she took the initiative and let the darkness envelope Beast Boy, Starfire and herself teleporting them to the confines of the tower while Cyborg got himself together and grabbed Robin.

"Dude enough! We lost! I told you this was a bad idea, let's go" he said forcefully, pushing the wide-eyed and confused teen towards his bike while Cyborg himself hopped into the T car.

After they took off the police arrived moments later, Junior was a bit disgruntled at the idea of talking to the police about this whole mess but was saved when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw the man that spoke up earlier whom he recognized to be the store clerk whose store he stopped from getting robbed by Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx.

"Go on son, don't think we don't notice how you always leave when the five-0 arrive, we got you covered," he said easily slapping Junior on the back and hiding a wince at just how sturdy the teen was. The clerk handed the little girl her bear as Junior nodded to him and with a pat to the girl's head and a smile at the crowd he began the trek back to his apartment, scowling when he noticed exactly how damaged his leather coat was.

"_Maldicion_"

Raven was far from happy as she flew over Jump with only one destination in mind, while she knew her inaction during the fight earlier wasn't going to do her any favors she wasn't expecting how far off the deep end Robin would go when he and Cyborg got back to the tower.

"What was that!" he roared when he spotted her sitting on the couch with her favorite tome open on her lap, the shout startled her as well as Cyborg who came in moments later.

"Dude what's your problem now?" he groaned coming up beside the smaller teen.

"You just stood there" Robin growled stalking up to her, the only thing keeping him out of her personal space being Cyborg who pressed a metal hand to his chest.

"Chill out!" he yelled pushing him back a step as Raven came to a stand, book long forgotten on the couch.

"I found no point in joining such a useless fight," she said lowly glaring up at the slightly taller Robin.

"Useless?" he growled completely baffled by her words.

"He's a criminal, and a powerful one at that!" he yelled but Raven shook her head.

"He's just a guy trying to live his life, in peace," she said easily but Robin wasn't trying to hear that.

"He doesn't deserve to live in peace, he deserves to be in jail for all the people he's hurt!" he shot back.

"And that sure went well" she sighed in remembrance of the absolute loss her team suffered at Junior's hands mere moments ago.

"Because someone decided to sit and watch as her team got beat" he growled, attempting to step forward but himself blocked once again by the stalwart form of Cyborg.

"I'm not going to listen to this" she muttered heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" he snapped causing her to whirl on him her patience wearing thin signified by the light above shattering.

"I am going to find a nice quiet place to meditate, and wait for you to calm down and actually think about what happened out there today" she growled her voice starting to gain a dark undertone.

"If he was so bad then how come the worst injury among us is a bruise on Beast Boy's chin? How about the fact that when you tried to continue to fight the people of the city were the ones to stop you?" she asked slowly starting to lose control of her anger at Robin's idiotic actions of late.

"And people he's hurt? where's the evidence for that? Because so far all we know is that he's the son of Bane, been spotted hanging around while these crimes were being committed and fought you and Batman on some occasions, we have evidence that Banes hurt people but there's something you didn't tell us isn't there?" she asked

Robin stepped back as the shadows in the various corners of the room seemed to grow larger, like the sunlight was slowly getting pushed away to be replaced with darkness in the face of Raven's growing frustration with the boy wonder. Seeing the effect her magic was having she quickly shut it down, wiping any trace of emotion from her face as she flipped her hood back up.

"It felt like something was missing from the information you gave us, so I looked it up myself. And out of all the times Juniors been present during any crime, all eye witness reports state that he'd done nothing more than stand there, while that doesn't make him innocent, it doesn't make him the monster you seem to think he is" she finished tonelessly.

"I'll return once everything calms down, and I suggest you think about everything that happened today before you approach me again," she said tonelessly before exiting the Tower, leaving behind an angry Robin and a weary Cyborg.

Now she was heading to one of the few places she could find some peace to center herself, this place just so happened to be the apartment of the very person her team unjustly attacked earlier that day. The door was unlocked, as usual seeing as Junior never saw a reason to lock it as everyone in the complex knew who he was, and no one was going to rob him.

This was more out of respect for who he was more than fear over what he could do, which only solidified Raven's stance on how her leader was treating the Latino teen.

She found him sitting on the couch staring down at something on his lap intently as music rang quietly throughout the apartment, his emotions were calmer than she expected honestly surprised that the level of anger he felt was borderline nonexistent, instead, she felt peace and understanding coming from his large form.

Though it was quiet, it was far from relaxation music, Sabaton if Raven could recall correctly as one of the many bands he's introduced to her during her rather frequent visits.

"Bad mood?" he asked quietly as she sat down on the couch next to him, not too close but close enough to clearly see the familiar mask sitting in his lap. The music was the only noise in the apartment for a while as she nodded to his previous question before he spoke again.

"You know I haven't actually worn this mask in about two years?" he asked staring deeply into the red eyeholes of the black and white luchador mask, Raven just lowered her hood and looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Dad suggested I not wear it while I was with my mother, he said I should find my own way in the world, my own mask to wear, something that represents Junior...instead of something that represents the son of Bane" he finished leaning back after placing the mask next to him.

"Sounds like a wise man," Raven said quietly as he rose to make some tea.

"Careful, wouldn't want anyone hearing you compliment a villain" he chuckled bringing a slight unseen smile to her face.

"I'm more curious about Bane the father," she said simply rising to take her usual seat at the table.

"Oh, he's a great father despite what many people would think, couldn't have asked for a more loving parent," he said as he fished the tea from the cabinet.

"Was this during or after the prison visits?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Cheeky, no little girl, surprisingly after he had me he spent a lot more time outside of prison I'll have you know" he chuckled as he set the kettle on the stove and took a seat across from her.

"Talk to me," he said easily watching her with an easy smile as she sighed.

This quickly became a theme whenever she found herself at his apartment, she would ask some questions about him learning small things like his favorite music and what he actually wanted to do in life before he would inevitably sit across from her and listen to her short descriptions of her day. It didn't bother him that she wasn't very much of a talker and much to her surprise he was able to glean quite a bit of information from her short statements.

"Batman wasn't the only one in Gotham with skills in detective work, Dad taught me a lot about putting small bits of information together to create the bigger picture," he said once when she pointed out this particular ability of his.

"Robin went off the deep end," she said lowly and he nodded.

"You didn't help them in that fight earlier...It wouldn't have bothered me if you did you know" he stated with a shrug but she shook her head.

"That fight was pointless, and all it did was make the Titans look like the bad guys, and I'm sure there are plenty of videos showing how easily you beat us as well," she said lowly to which Junior just nodded in understanding.

"The people didn't know the whole story, can't blame the _Pajarito_, caused him quite a bit of trouble back in Gotham," he said remembering those dark nights back in Gotham where Batman and Robin would swoop down and square off with him and his father.

"That doesn't change the fact that all you've done since getting here was help people, everyone does bad things in their lives but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be allowed to live their lives in peace" she stated strongly and Junior took a moment to ponder her words.

"I will admit you have a point, but there's always a line...a point of no return," he said simply and she nodded.

"But I don't think you've crossed that line yet...I know how little you actually helped your father commit crimes" she said after a moment, the kettle whistled as Junior rose from his seat.

He was silent as he poured the tea, adding sugar and milk as needed, contemplating what she just told him before sighing.

"The really bad things didn't happen until after I left Gotham" he muttered but she heard it clear as day and all it did was bring up more questions about him, she thought about asking...but now just didn't seem like the time.

"All the same, this situation needs to be handled, if Robin is so obsessed with bringing me to justice then I suppose I owe him that chance," he said placing Raven's cup of tea before her.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked a hint of curiosity entering her usual monotone.

"Simple, I'm going to fight you guys," he said easily taking a sip of tea causing Raven's eyes to widen by a fraction in surprise.

"What?" she asked placing her tea down on the table.

"In one week, I'm going to show up on your little island and you guys are going to fight me, and if I win Robin leaves me alone unless I actually break the law, and if I lose Robin is more than welcome to turn me in with all the evidence of the things I've done in Gotham" he explained completely at ease.

"This sounds like a bad idea" she stated after a moment but he shrugged.

"It'll settle the grudge win or lose," he said taking a sip of Earl Grey with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Or it'll make him even more obsessed" she muttered drinking her own.

"If he has any honor he'll agree, especially with a week to prepare" he stated confidently, and if he didn't then his respect for the smaller teen would drop considerably.

"And you expect me to fight you with them," she said and he nodded.

"I'll feel insulted if you hold back," he said chuckling lightly, knowing that Raven's involvement would definitely make things more interesting.

Raven meanwhile was silent for a long moment staring at her now empty cup before sighing.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she said finally actually hoping that Junior was a lot stronger than what she's seen because fighting an incomplete team who with only a few members actually going all out was one thing, fighting the Teen Titans at full strength with time to prepare on top of that was a whole other can of worms.

"I think I have some idea" he said with a shrug grabbing her cup and depositing them in the sink.

"Oh, and don't worry, you're still welcome to come over during the week if you want, no reason to deprive you of my presence over a little argument with Boy Wonder," he said with a grin.

"Whatever" Raven said with a roll of her eyes, and this time the small smile she wore was in full sight of Junior who came to the conclusion that it suited her very well.

Long after Raven left his apartment we find Junior in his room staring down at his ruined leather jacket and the old mask he wore, he sighed loudly before turning to his open closet, he pulled a large box from the top shelf and set it on the bed before messing with the large lock keeping the box closed. It popped open after a moment and he threw back the lid.

"Well, I did tell them to bring their A-game, so I might as well look the part," he said quietly staring down at the large fur-lined coat folded neatly, and sitting gently atop the coat was a large metal mouthpiece.

While it was mainly used as a voice modulator, the various tubes across the mouth signified it's rebreathing and air purifying qualities. This was a mask he designed while he was with his mother, and was very helpful during the various training exercises he was sent on before his ultimate ex-communication for disobedience.

**From the League of Shadows...**

**Translations below though my Spanish is a bit rusty**

_Mutilar_: This was Junior's name when he worked with Bane and means Maim or Mutilate.

_Maldicion_: Meaning Damn or God Damn It if I remember correctly.

**Okay so I'm starting to enjoy this story a lot more than I thought I would, I think it will be a nice and simple side project while I deal with the infinitely more complicated stories I'm currently working on. Yes, the mask and coat are from The Dark Knight Rises, though the middle strap is missing due to Junior having hair and it serving a completely different purpose than in the movie. **

**As always, Read, Review, Flame, it's all love in my book.**

**Alfred Signing Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but Junior, The Teen Titans and everything else rightfully belong to DC**

**The Titan of Jump**

**Chapter 3**

The week had been hectic for our Latino teen, but for once he was allowed a moment of peace as he laid on his couch staring at the small device in his hand. It was circular and yellow, holding a bright T in the center, it was a trophy of sorts...a symbol of his "parole" as Robin would like to call it. Junior chuckled a bit at the rather sullen look the boy wonder had on after their fateful battle only a week ago, but Junior couldn't really blame the young hero. Even he's sometimes surprised by how strong he's becoming, it was beginning to border on worrying as he sometimes loses the ability to compensate for the constant growth in power and ends up breaking things on accident. He already had to get his door fixed after that fight when he opened it too hard and it ripped off the hinges, along with the door handle looking more like a raisin than a knob...Maybe he should speak to dad about this, probably get a check-up with the underground doctors that work on his dad to see what was going on with his body.

He sighed as the large white T in the center of the communicator started beeping, signaling him that it was time to check in with his "parole officer", and he began to remember the battle that led up to this current predicament.

The titans were awoken at the crack of dawn by the sound of their proximity alarm, this was soon followed by a minor shuddering of the island their tower was situated on and a thundering crash. None of them were surprised by this fully expecting their guest to make an entrance as they rushed outside to meet him, only to stop and stare at the being that walked calmly out of the crater.

Junior waltzed out of the small crater, like there was nothing in the world going on and he was just taking an early morning walk in the park, but that's not what it felt like for the Titans. The cosmetic changes were paltry at best, the strange metal mouthpiece strapped across his face displaying various tubes each holding a different purpose shone dimly in the early sunlight. The large black long coat swaying to and fro as he took each easy step towards them and the grey fur that lined the coat was ruffled by the coastal wind, as it was said he physically looked the same.

But his presence...the feeling that he was putting off was what put them on edge, there was nothing easy going about the pressure he was exerting on them, this was an unstoppable force currently waltzing towards them. They could see how little he cared about the battle in his stance, everything about his body language screamed of boredom, as if he had seen and faced down much more dangerous battles a hundred times before and came out on top and that this...this was just child's play...almost insulting.

"_Mutilar_" Robin growled as he slowly eased his staff out, his voice easily heard over the early morning sounds that seemed to slowly grow quieter the longer The Titans remained in the presence of this...being, _Mutilar_ stopped a mere ten feet before them and regarded them each in turn with a nod.

"Good morning...Titans" he said his voice raspy and muffled through the mouthpiece, even his breathing could be heard over the light splashing sound of the waves crashing into the shoreline, and it had the added effect of sending chills up the spines of the team before him.

"I would say I'm surprised you were expecting me... but then again, I would be insulted if you weren't ready for this much…" he trailed off his breathing taking the place of words as he looked each of them over.

Everyone tensed as his eyes scanned them, for while they were still very hidden behind his sunglasses, the weight of his gaze fell upon their shoulders one by one until finally settling on Robin, the real reason behind this fight and the main one he was planning on proving a point to during this... "demonstration" of his abilities.

"We're more than ready to take you down _Mutilar_, we'll make you pay for all your crimes" he growled but the taller teen just shrugged, the boy wonders threats just washing over him harmlessly, he felt no fear from these empty promises but he certainly smelled cautious apprehension from these so-called Titans.

"If you can beat me today...I'll gladly go to jail, but before we begin...I'd like to get something off my mind...if you're willing to entertain that much?" He asked slowly, he was met by silence for a moment before Robin nodded with narrowed eyes, obviously trying to pick up on any form of deception or plan _Mutilar_ was enacting.

"It's the name you see...The Teen Titans, specifically that last word...**Titans**...A word used to describe beings that embodied the very forces of nature long before humanity could truly explain such phenomena...Now I've been here for a while and find myself confused, I mean to the villains of this city you could be seen as such, an "unstoppable force" that will stop them from doing wrong...but to the people I know, the things I've faced while hidden away from the world at large...you'd be nothing more than a rainy day...Inconvenient...yet easily ignored" he finished.

It took a moment for his words to truly register but when they did, whatever doubts everyone other than Robin had about fighting this person who has done nothing but help them so far, was thrown out the window, so when Robin inevitably called them to action with a mighty.

"Titans GO!" they were more than willing to show the teen known as both Junior and _Mutilar_ exactly how much of an "inconvenience" they could be.

They split up three ways, with Beast Boy morphing into a Rhino once again and charging straight at him while the others paired off and circled to his left and right to provide long-range support. The various sounds of explosions, energy bolts, and solid impacts filled the air as Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven fired everything they had at the currently unimpressed teen Beast Boy was currently enacting phase one of their long thought out plan against.

_Mutilar_ shrugged off the various blasts slamming into his chest and sides and focused on the changeling, he didn't think the green Titan would use the same tactic as last time so he wasn't surprised when at the last second he changed into an anaconda of all things and wrapped himself around _Mutilar_ pulling as tight as he could.

What did surprise him was when Cyborg had rushed forward and grabbed the tail of the green snake, then with a mighty heave the cybernetically enhanced teen swung the both of them into the sky over the ocean where Beast Boy proceeded to morph once more into the biggest animal he could think of at the moment which ended up being a blue whale.

They slammed into the water causing it to come to life as it rippled and rushed out in every direction, the water even managing the clear the large concrete barriers of Jump and splashing the sidewalks and streets closest to the edge of the city. Beast Boy was quick to launch himself back onto shore and rejoin his teammates as they watched the water in preparation, for they knew this fight was far from over...but as one moment turned to two and then three they began to tense, preparing themselves for whatever their foe was preparing to throw at them.

_Mutilar _on the other hand_,_ was shocked to say the least, that tactic was well thought out and was executed swiftly and efficiently and if he wasn't who he was it would have most definitely taken him out. Sadly for them, they didn't know the upper limits of his strength nor his durability, so when he calmly rose from the water and back onto shore without even a limp he easily spied to shock in their eyes.

"I like the energy...though if that's everything you can bring me...I'll be very disappointed," he said as he once again stopped before them, dripping wet but otherwise completely unaffected.

It was back to square one he thought until he felt a surge of electricity course through his soaking wet frame from below, he saw Robin smirk as he noticed the small metal rods lining the shore around the island, and then he was bombarded once again by their long-range options as they maneuvered themselves into another strategic formation.

Everything was going according to plan, if they kept this pace than _Mutilar_ was as good as beaten Robin thought as he let loose another hail of batarangs upon the until now seemingly unbeatable being before them. He signaled for Starfire to proceed with stage two, and with bright green eyes, she shot forward to collide with the taller teen forcing him back a few feet towards the water in his electricity induced haze.

She wailed on him without end while he seemed unable to do anything but raise his arms in defense, Robin signaled for Beast Boy and Cyborg to move in and they nodded circling him ready to complete their part of the plan. Robin, on the other hand, glanced at Raven who was still hanging back waiting for her turn, and even though she seemed to be all in for this fight he still felt a bit of doubt about her being able to put the final nail in the coffin.

He shook his head and refocused as now wasn't the time to doubt his team, so instead, he went ahead with his part as he watched Cyborg ram into _Mutilars_' side shifting him off balance. Beast Boy followed up from his other side and finally managed to connect with his Rhino form sending him crashing across the shore and further inland where they would wrap up this battle.

Junior was impressed with their teamwork so far, they managed to ragdoll him across the island! While he didn't fly very far it was still the furthest he's been thrown since those sparring matches with his dad. If he wasn't so focused on letting them believe their attacks were affecting him he would be applauding their efforts.

He wanted to see how this plan of theirs would end so he kept up the act and got back to his feet a little bit slower than he could've, just a little confidence booster so they would keep the pace going. He was unaffected by the Batarang Robin tossed at his face that detonated in an unbelievably bright flash, and though he could see Robin rushing towards him he did nothing to stop the brutal combination he unleashed on his face with his trusty staff.

He swung blindly back only barely missing so he didn't seem like he wasn't trying and Robin seemed to grow even more confident with the near-miss as he had hoped. The blows kept coming as Junior continued to slow himself down as if nearing the end of his rope, soon the other Titans joined in with Cyborg and a Gorilla morphed Beast Boy working in tandem to dish out as much punishment as possible.

Once Junior decided that he remained standing long enough he finally let himself fall to a knee as one rather heavy blow from the green gorilla knocked him back a few feet, and he could literally feel their plan come to fruition as Raven stepped forward and the air around him seemed to grow just a tad bit heavier with her presence which seemed...darker than usual.

Raven wasn't expecting things to go this way, Junior didn't stand a chance...or at least that's what she would say if she wasn't an empath and was also either very stupid or even more hopeful that this plan was actually working. Even if she couldn't sense the amusement that was dripping from his form as well as the pure lack of fear present in his emotional state, she could easily see the signs that he wasn't taking this even remotely serious.

This was equal parts annoying and entertaining for the dark Titan, but it was time for this game to end and for her to step in for her part in this plan, even though there was still a part of her that hoped he would be able to overcome even this because she was about to put damn near everything she had into this spell.

When Raven stepped up Junior wasn't exactly sure what to expect but this was surely not in the list of options, though thinking about it now it wasn't exactly excluded from his list of probabilities, just very far down the list because how was he really supposed to know how powerful the dark-haired girl was? This was an oversight he would never make again.

"**Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!**" she intoned as her voice seemed to wrap the island itself in a thick blanket of pure darkness.

The sun dimmed and the sky took on a light red hue as he began to feel a pull from behind him and when he glanced back he saw why as what seemed to be a tear in the very fabric of reality was currently open and growing larger as it sucked in the air from all around it.

He couldn't see anything in the darkness inside of it but he knew that he knew on an instinctual level that he didn't exactly want to find out where she was trying to send him so as thick black tendrils dripping with dark magic rushed out and wrapped around his limbs to aid in pulling him inside, he knew that now it was time for him to start raising the bar a bit.

So he dug in, his boots forcing their way into the earth as he stopped all backward movement and when the titans saw this and noticed Raven grit her teeth in exertion they knew things were going wrong.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled once more as they began to pummel _Mutilar_ with everything they had to try and force him into the tear.

It seemed to be working when his boots began to create trenches in the earth as he was forced back bit by bit before with a near-silent groan he stopped all backward movement once again. They could clearly see that their efforts weren't enough so they rushed in to physically force him back...but that was when the battle took a sharp turn and everything fell apart around them.

It was Beast Boy that first noticed how bad things were about to get, he was the closest to _Mutilar_ and was also the one unfortunate enough to knock off the sunglasses that the Latino teen had so far never been seen without. It was at that very moment when he raised his head and rooted his uncovered gaze on Beast Boy that every animal instinct inside him screamed out in primal fear.

Those deep green eyes held power unrivaled, and the thin green veins streaking across the whites of his eyes revealed the nature of his strength, Robin had already spoken of his confusion over why he had never seen _Mutilar_ injecting Venom into his body, and it was a question that their rather obsessive leader was stuck on for quite some time coming up with theory after theory but nothing he could prove with the evidence he had at his disposal.

Now, Beast Boy wasn't the smartest person on the team and he knew that despite any protests he puts up to the idea of him being stupid, so he did what he usually did and simply left questions like that up to the rest of them to answer...but they never could...and instead, it was him that figured it out first, and the answer...was terrifying. The headbutt he got after these very thoughts was just further confirmation...confirmation that they never stood a chance.

Cyborg knew about limitations, hell he's been very personal with the limitations of his own cybernetic body, he knows exactly how far he can go...the very minute he reached 100 percent his body automatically lets him know. So when he felt the already unusually large teen before him beginning to grow ever so slightly, well let's just say that he knew that Mutilar wasn't even close to reaching any of his limits, if they even existed.

Even as he continued to ramp up his mechanical parts to their absolute limits listening as each and every part of his cybernetic body reached 100% he still felt the teen before him growing larger. That was when he knew that they had lost...then he knew nothing at all, as the first left hook he received set off every single warning and alarm within his systems, and the backhand shut him down completely.

Starfire has seen many wonders during her time on earth, and many more during her time growing up on Tamaran, but nothing matched the wonder that was friend Junior. She's seen strength all her life but nothing like this, after seeing and learning about the people of earth and how they just weren't as powerful as her own race she knew that they needed to be protected, just as other beings from beyond Earths stars are doing as well.

So while she fought for her friends on the team, she also fought the evils of the earth so that those weaker than her were not harmed...but this person before her was far above even Tamaranians. This was not someone who needed protecting and she figured that out first hand as he placed his right hand upon her stomach almost gently and launched her clear across the island and out into the ocean. She didn't feel much pain as she floated in the water, it was more of a push than an actual attack...more of an effort to separate her from the rest of her team...but she knew that by the time she made it back it would be all over. So it was a testament to her ability to never give up that she flew from her watery bed and rushed back towards the island.

Robin was a practical fighter, he knew tactics, he made plans, he accounted for all contingencies and anything that could go wrong when he and his team entered a fight so that he knew they would make it out...but this was something different entirely. He wasn't sure who he was fighting, but it was definitely not the same _Mutilar_ from his time in Gotham, because this monster had just taken out 60 percent of his team in a split second.

The fact that he did this while fighting off the dark tendrils still attempting to pull him into the empty pocket dimension Raven said would hold him until she let him out, had him doubting the efficiency of their plan entirely...This was a mistake, he didn't gather enough information on their opponent before jumping at the chance to put him down and now his team was paying for it.

So knowing this, knowing that he could never beat him on his own, Robin fell back into his stance and rushed him for one final assault in order to push him back into the tear and end this madness once and for all, hoping that maybe this wasn't completely in vain.

The punch to the gut did him in and he fell to the ground unconscious leaving only Raven and _Mutilar_ left in this fight, and the next time he would wake up he would realize just how little he's grown since being with Batman. And it is this revelation that will inevitably force him to work harder and let the past go so that he would one day grow into a hero that he could be proud of.

Raven knew this fight was over but she didn't drop the spell, she forced more of herself into the darkness bringing forth more of the deep black tendrils to wrap around Junior and pull him further back towards the tear. He locked eyes with her as he stopped all backward progression, then he pulled forward growing ever so slightly once again as he made step after step towards her, this went on until he was towering over her having grown at least another 8 inches since the fight started.

He reached up with one hand completely ignoring the dark magic trying to force him to submit and unlatched his mouthpiece. It came off with a loud hissing noise to reveal a wide smile, they stayed like this for a few moments before Raven finally let the magic go with a sigh and glared up at the hulking teen before her.

"You produce your own Venom" she stated looking into his eyes and seeing the bright green veins beginning to form under the skin of his face.

"Yeah, all of the Venom dad's injected himself with made sure that I was born with it being naturally produced, without the poisonous attributes it would normally have" he confirmed with a light nod, smiling at the fact that it was complete surprise to everyone who knew of his birth that such a thing could happen.

He let out a breath and his body shrunk right before her eyes, it was like he let every muscle loose at once and the extra mass just receded into unknown parts of his body while the bright green veins disappeared leaving only his eerie green eyes left as any indication of the Venom constantly pumping through his veins, merely waiting for him to call it all forward.

"Cyborg would sure love to examine you" she muttered before turning to see Starfire flying back towards them.

"You knocked everyone out but the girls?" she asked lowly turning to look at him, and that was when Raven learned something else about Junior as she saw him rub the back of his neck and felt his embarrassment rise.

"Dad was very, very thorough in teaching me proper manners" he mumbled looking anywhere but at the smaller dark haired female before him.

The rest of the Titans awoke within the med-bay of the Tower currently being looked after by Raven, Starfire, and more surprisingly Junior without his large fur coat and metal mouthpiece, though his Sunglasses unsurprisingly were back where they rightfully belonged.

Robin tried to jump out of bed but was held down by a worried-looking Starfire who just shook her head, it was tense for a few moments until Robin finally let out a sigh and fell back onto the mattress.

"Duuuuuude" Beast Boy groaned shutting his eyes to block out the rather bright lights above and holding a hand to his currently bandaged skull.

Cyborg just shook his head at his green friend and sat up to check and see if any of his systems were damaged by the extremely heavy hits he received and let out a sigh when he saw that all systems were green, Junior had somehow figured out the exact amount of force necessary to completely scramble his circuitry during the fight...That level of intelligence scared Cyborg more than the fact that he could knock him out in two hits did.

It took a few moments of silence before everyone finally looked at Robin to see how the situation would proceed, and he just stared at Junior while holding his bandaged ribs before inevitably letting out a defeated sigh.

The week had been quiet since the fight and Junior made sure as part of the agreement to check in with Robin every 6 hours via the communicator while under his "parole" which at the current point in time was to be held indefinitely. Junior was fine with this, he knew that he was technically still a villain despite the fact that no one even knew who he was outside of Gotham, a testament to how much he actually "helped" his dad during his time there. So in the end even if their plan actually worked and he was sent to jail, with the money his family had at their exposal it would be a shock if he spent anything longer than six months in prison.

So he was fine with his "parole" so long as Robin kept his end of the deal and left Junior well enough alone about any of his prior "dealings" and didn't go after him for every unknown crime that went on in the city. So with a sigh and a shake of his head he pressed the large glowing T symbol on the small device answering the call and listening as Robins stern voice filled his apartment.

"Report" he stated causing Junior to let out a light chuckle at how serious The Boy Wonder was still taking this.

"Well I'm still alive, I haven't left the apartment at all since my last report and am currently wondering how long I'll have to keep doing this because it can't be that interesting for you," he said easily causing Robin to let loose a rather impressive growl.

"You'll do this for as long as I think it's necessary" he shot back but Junior just shrugged.

"Alright I guess, but do know that you can call me anytime if you just need someone to talk too, lord knows you need to see a therapist about this control issue of yours" he sighed, knowing just what buttons to press to get the _Pajarito _to snap, something he was very good at even back in Gotham.

"I do not have control issues!" Robin yelled as expected.

"Denial is the first step towards acceptance, we'll get you fixed yet," Junior said lazily further annoying the bird-themed teen as he has since getting stuck with this communicator.

"Just stick to the schedule" he growled before promptly hanging up on the Latino teen.

"Well that was rather rude" Junior grumbled as the door to his apartment closed.

"I can't tell if you annoying him is making it better or worse" Ravens wondered in that monotone voice of hers as she came to stand before the couch expectantly, she was a little earlier than usual with the sun just now setting but Junior for his part just rose and let her have her seat and shrugged.

"He'll either get so sick of me he'll let this parole thing go or he'll stick to it just to prove that he's stronger than mere taunts" he stated tossing the yellow device onto the coffee table next to his old luchador mask.

"My money's on the latter" she said lowering her hood with a sigh.

"Didn't take you for a gambler" Junior replied raising his hands when she leveled a rather mild glare his way.

They were sitting across from each other once again steam from the freshly brewed tea rising between them but something was different this time as Junior had yet to say his usual line and was instead just staring at Raven who for her part just stared back wondering what was going through the Latino teens head at the moment.

The silence continued before Junior let out a near-silent sigh and leaned forward, a sense of anxiety rising within the dark Titan as he looked at her from over his sunglasses giving her a full view of his deep green irises, and the veins that traced along the rest of eyes.

"Raven, let me talk to you" he requested and she took the chance to sense the rather staggering amount of anxiety and nervousness coming from him.

"I know you can feel how tense I am, so I'm just going to come out and ask...would you like to go out with me? Like on a date?" he asked and she froze, everything in her head coming to a screeching halt as it took everything she had not to blow something in his apartment to smithereens, which she knew he wouldn't mind.

"I-" she was cut off when her communicator rang out, actually making her jump in the process, she fumbled with her belt for a bit before pulling it out and answering the video call after her hood was back in place to be met by Robin's stern visage.

"There's a break-in at the Technological Museum, we need you" he stated before cutting the call, Raven took a deep breath and looked up at the Latino teen who just gave her a small yet sad smile.

"I'm sorry" she muttered before leaving the apartment to join her team for a battle that would affect all of history...and only one of them would even know what it could cause their futures to become.

**Hitting a slump in my creativity, luckily this is a simpler story so I can still enjoy working on it without much imaginary pressure to make it as close to perfect as I can. I'll get over this eventually but this is going to be the only story I work on for a while which should make things easier. Won't have much of a schedule but don't expect to wait too long for the next chapter.**

**As always, Read, Flame, and Review, it's all love in my book.**

**Alfred Signing Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but Junior, The Teen Titans and everything else rightfully belong to DC**

**The Titan of Jump**

**Chapter 4**

Junior...well he went by Antonio these days didn't really know what to think as he stared down the two beings that have systematically destroyed everything around him. Jump city was in flames, the other Titans were down for the count and even Superman with his Justice League lie beaten before him. He was the last man standing, and all he could do was sigh.

"You couldn't have done this...any other day?" he asked, his metal mouthpiece accentuating every word, even broadcasting his breathing to everyone still alive scattered around the wreckage that used to be a city block.

The two gray beings just kept staring at him, one floating so carelessly up above and the other hunched forward like the animal he appeared to be, growling lowly from behind a large silver helmet that bore the omega symbol. Darkseid and Doomsday, a match made in hell some might say, because somehow Darkseid managed to get Doomsday out of the Phantom zone without anyone knowing and now here they were dominating the Earth's strongest defenses.

"That is an irrelevant question, I don't care how Inconvenient this is for you worm," Darkseid said easily, floating above the last standing "hero" who held the stance of someone who found the situation to be nothing short of a minor inconvenience.

Antonio sighed, 15 years...they could've attacked at any point over the last 15 years and he would've been fine with it but no, they just had to attack the day after he buried his father. He glanced back at the beaten and bloody heroes behind him, the Titans who he was second in command of, the Justice League who he has helped defend earth with countless times when they needed back up.

Then his eyes settled on Raven, the relationship he wanted that the world itself seemed to be against, seeing as it never seemed to stop giving her excuses to deny him. First, it was her powers and emotion, then it was Starfires' disappearance and on and on it went until one day he just gave up and settled for helping them protect Jump, picking them up when they fell and taking control when they needed leadership. He'd gotten close with all of them over the years, ironically enough it was Nightwing...or well Dick who became his brother in all but blood, Antonio guessed it was both of their horrible love lives that got them to start talking in the first place.

Antonio kept him going with the truth, that Jump and the Titans needed him to be strong, and that most of all when Starfire finally showed up again that she would be saddened to see a broken man instead of a strong one. Dick did his best to instill the same hope in him, that one day Raven would come to accept the open secret that was her love of him and accept his love in return, but Antonio was a realist, if she hadn't accepted it after 15 years then it was never gonna happen.

Dick saw his brother on the decline for some time now, he rarely smiled nowadays even on the now rare occasion when he wasn't wearing his mouthpiece. He didn't speak unless he had too, and if he wasn't saving the day he just started to check out of reality, and then Bane finally succumbed to the poison wracking his body from the toxic Venom he injected into himself over the years.

No one really knows what happened the day Antonio went to visit him, but when he got back just a day prior to this, even Raven couldn't sense any emotion from him. He was a blank slate, completely barren of wants or feelings and even though she didn't let it show, it brought her absolute despair to see the once-powerful and absolute force that was Junior brought down to this husk that he was now.

It was Raven that tiredly opened her eyes to see Antonio pull out a small green vial from his jacket pocket, her eyes scanned around to see all of her friends down and out and even Superman lie still in a crater with the rest of the League scattered about. She felt fear in her heart when she read the emotion coming from Antonio, the resignation and acceptance that radiated from his form, he wasn't scared of the two monstrous beings before him. No, he was going to defeat them, and he was going to give the last of this half-life he's been living to do it, Raven felt the last bit of her energy leave her and her eyes closed knowing that when they opened again, the man before her would be forever out of her reach.

The tear that slipped from her eye went unnoticed as Antonio looked at the bright green liquid in his hand, the last of the poisonous Venom his dad used and being who he was, Bane had made sure that there was no way anyone would be able to recreate the toxic enhancer after his death, and as Antonios' body grew drawing upon every drop of pure Venom he could naturally produce he ripped his mask off and downed the vial in one gulp.

No one moved as the now eight-foot man dropped the vial to the floor, leaving behind only broken glass, he slipped out of his coat letting that drop to the ground leaving his bulging green veins exposed for all to see, the sunglasses he is almost never seen without fell atop the fur as well. His tank top tore as he kept growing until the veins pulsing all around his body bled red and he became a 9 foot monster of a man pulsing with unrestrained power and muscle.

"This...this is gonna kill me, but I'm going to make sure...**That it kills you first,**" he said, his voice taking on an inhuman growl at the end before he shot from his position leaving nothing but a crater and slammed into Doomsday with all the power of a collapsing star.

The beast didn't go far as Antonio grabbed his ankle and swung him up to collide with a surprised Darkseid, sending them both careening towards Titans Tower, where Antonio was already waiting. They crashed down in a crumpled heap before the man, no...The Titan who gazed down at them with disinterest radiating from his bright red eyes, his boot rose and came down with such force that it shook every city within a 100-mile radius, the island itself crumbled and split apart as waves collapsed some of the buildings near the docks of Jump.

Darkseid tossed the mangled beast from atop him and rose up, Doomsday let out a strangled breath as he managed to get to his knees, then darkness was cast over them and they both gazed on as the entire Tower that was once used to house the Titans was now being used as a hammer to crush them into the ocean below. Another crash, another onset of waves hitting the buildings, then on more as Antonio came down on top of the tower to force the two beings further down into the water. He stepped back as a bright red beam split the tower in two and Darkseid rose from the water beaten and bloody, but most of all...absolutely furious.

"I AM DARKSEID" he roared to the heavens but that was all he could say as the Titan slammed into him once again, completely uninterested in listening to anything the being known as Darkseid had to say because the fight was already won the moment Junior decided his life...just wasn't worth living anymore.

The fallen heroes awoke to the sounds of emergency vehicles and a mass of civilians clambering about the city, some were looking for lost loved ones, others were receiving medical attention but the mass majority were looking on towards the water. At the impossibly massive crater that was once Titans Island, slowly being filled by the surrounding water creating a whirlpool half the size of Jump City itself.

A search and rescue was attempted, as the heroes combed over every inch of the city and the new whirlpool but the only body found was the obliterated form of Doomsday, dead and waiting to be thrown right back into the Phantom Zone. There was no sign of Antonio or Darkseid, and only the discarded fur coat, mask, glasses, and the shards of the vial containing the poisonous Venom could be found, the day was saved...but the cost was much too high in the eyes of everybody.

A memorial was built in his honor, A massive stone statue of the newly dubbed Titan in all his glory standing tall in front of the Titan Museum that housed trinkets and pictures of battles fought and won, from the moment the Teen Titans were formed, to the day Junior entered Jump and beat down Cinderblock, Starfires disappearance, the defeat of Trigon, and onwards. The main attraction, however, was the coat and mask placed on a life-sized replica of Titan...Antonio...Junior.

It was held inside an impenetrable glass case and currently being looked upon by a deeply saddened Starfire, who listened carefully as the story spilled from the lips of her friend Raven, an older, impossibly sad Raven who now spends her days managing the museum and living with the deep regret that came with the death of the man she loved but wouldn't accept.

"There's a new team now, led by Batman's son of all people, Nightwing mentors them." she finished still gazing at the tall replica of Junior, she was slightly taller now wearing a black pants suit and loafers.

Her hair was much longer, pulled back into a ponytail that grazed her waistline, her violet eyes were covered by a familiar pair of sunglasses and her face was as muted as ever. She grew into a beautiful woman, but that beauty was cold and hard, and no one would dare approach her under any circumstances due to the constant chill in the air around her, for the emotions she had were no longer restrained...they were dead.

"Friend Raven, where are we going?" Starfire asked in a rather subdued manner, it was...hard for her to hear how things had gone since her arrival in the future despite Raven's assurances that there have been some good things as well.

"To Victor, he'll know how to get you back to where you came from," Raven said in her almost robotic tone, which was one of the reasons why Starfire felt the way she did now, it was good that the rest of her friends seemed to be doing well from what she'd been told, but Raven herself just seemed...dead on the inside.

Starfire was stunned when they finally stopped in front of a simple black car of all things.

"Um, friend Raven wouldn't it be faster if we flew?" she asked, almost baffled at the thought of simply driving somewhere.

Raven just unlocked the doors with a hum of acknowledgment before getting behind the wheel, patiently waiting for her companion to get in as well, not wanting to test her friends' patience Starfire quickly got into the passenger seat and they were off. They rode in tense silence, with Raven being even less of a talker than she used to be and Star being too...intimidated at the moment to even think of bothering the woman currently driving.

"I know you have questions," Raven said eventually as they drove further into the now much larger and far more technologically advanced Jump City.

"How are...our other friends?" Star asked quietly not letting her new wonders of future jump get in the way of her worry over her friends.

"You don't have to worry, they're not like me if that's what you're afraid of," she said evenly, Raven understood how she made people feel, her ability to feel others seemed to increase tenfold as time went on, so reading other's emotions was as easy as blinking nowadays.

"_A side effect of not feeling anything myself,_" she thought, patiently listening to Starfires proclamations that she wasn't thinking that at all but Raven knew what everyone thought...she just didn't care.

"It's fine Star, everyone else is fine as you're about to see," she said as they parked in front of a massive building that rose up into the air like a beacon of knowledge in the center of the city.

"Cy-corp?" Starfire asked as they got out of the car, she couldn't believe the size of the building as she kept looking higher and higher, the name of the corporation placed proudly down the front.

"98 floors, I know...it's impressive" a deep voice rang out snapping her attention forward to see a very familiar figure clad in a black suit standing before them.

Cyborg has had a hard life, from football star to a horrible amalgamation of man and machine. He's done whatever he could in life just to keep moving forward with a smile on his face, then he found his second family within the Teen Titans and finally felt like he belonged somewhere. There had been ups and downs but he couldn't complain about how things had gone besides just a few regrets that kept him up at night, even his lovely wife could understand how hard it was for him sometimes and just did what she could to be there for him. He was grateful for her, which was why when he brought Starfire and Raven up to his office and she immediately went on the defensive, her eyes glowing with that familiar green flame and her hands emitting a devastatingly bright green energy he was quick to shut her down.

"Star calm down," he said pulling her back by the shoulder, she gave him a rather shocked and confused look as she pointed out the person currently sitting on top of the large desk in the middle of the room.

"But friend Cyborg, is that not Jinx? Our enemy?" she asked, taking a closer look at the woman blinking owlishly at them with her pink cat-like eyes.

Starfire however, was only half right as this was Jinx though 20 years older, she was taller than she remembered but still largely on the petite side of things, her hair was shorter and fell about her head in a wild mess of pink that only reached down to her chin. She had grown quite beautiful over the years, and she was dressed simply in a purple sweater that fell off the shoulders exposing even more of her extremely pale skin that trailed down to her black jean covered thighs, her boots were black and the only jewelry that could be spotted on her person was the wedding ring she wore that matched Victors.

"Wow, I haven't heard that name in years," she said her mouth curling into a playful grin as she hopped off the desk and sauntered up to Victor.

He could only sigh when he saw the look in her eyes and accepted the rather deep kiss she gave him pulling him down by his tie in order to effectively reach his mouth, Raven gave no reaction to the display simply waiting for the pink-haired woman to quit playing games, while Starfire's eyes seemed to engulf her face and her jaw effectively hit the floor.

The four of them sat around the office in rather comfortable chairs that materialized from the ground with a wave of Victor's hand, showcasing not only how technologically advanced the future was, but just how much of that was due to him and his company. Starfire was still reeling from the previous display much to Jinx's delight and Victor's exasperation, though sadly he cut her amusement short with a rather pointed look in her direction.

"What?" she asked, spotting the look but he just raised an eyebrow and kept staring at her, watching as she began to fidget under his gaze until finally.

"Alright fine" she grumbled bringing a smile to his face.

"Thank you Jen," he said only for her to wave him off as she came to stand in front of the still rather comatose Starfire, it took a few seconds for the shell-shocked redhead to notice the pinkette standing before her.

"Hey, I know the situation and I understand if it's shocking or whatever, so let me start over. Hey, my names Jennifer, Jennifer Stone and I used to be a villain by the name of Jinx but that's over now thanks to...a good friend" she trailed off as she remembered the one that gave her the light push in the right direction so long ago, and that he was gone now.

Starfire could tell that she was speaking of friend Junior based solely off the way her friends' expressions fell slightly, and how the glacial aura hovering around Raven seemed to grow ever colder despite her lack of a reaction to anything that had been going on. The morose atmosphere was broken when Starfire spoke up.

"Good day friend Jennifer! It is glorious to finally meet you" she said grasping the surprised pinkettes' hand between her own.

"Uh, yeah...Well, I guess you're still a ball of sunshine" she muttered as she tried to get her hand back from the impossible grip Starfire had, sadly it was a failed attempt, which only grew worse for her when she was pulled into a much more proper greeting in Starfires eyes, a hug of friendship.

Raven left shortly after that display saying that she was needed at the museum, but Victor and Jen knew the actual reason, it was the same reason she barely met with the former Titans at all these days. Too many memories, too many reminders of him, far too much regret for her to handle… but this wasn't the only reason oh no, she could handle the regret, hell she had been doing so for the last 5 years.

No, it was another emotion that dared to rear its ugly head that made it almost impossible to stay near the situation. Hope was a terrible thing, a hope that when they sent Star home things would be different, that maybe she would actually take the chance and be with him this time around...it was those thoughts that proved to be too much. So she left, after making sure Victor knew how to fix Star's situation and get her back to where she belonged. Back to the past, back to when things were simpler, back to when he was alive.

"Will friend Raven be okay?" Star asked watching the simple black car pull off down below, her question went unanswered for quite a while before Victor shook his head.

"It's… hard for her Star, but right now getting you home safe and sound is the best thing we could do for her" he finished moving towards the large desk in the center of the room Jen in tow.

"Do you have a plan, friend Cyborg?" she asked coming to join the two at the large blue holographic screen they were looking over.

"Plan's already finished, the Titans already grabbed Warp and should be here any moment," he said with a smile.

Starfire just gave him a wide-eyed gaze before the elevator across the room chimed and opened up to reveal a group of people both familiar and unfamiliar. It took but a moment before a green blur to collide with the shocked teen raising her off her feet and squeezing her to its massive frame.

"Star! It's really you, oh man!" a deep yet familiar voice cheered, swinging the bewildered girl from side to side.

"Friend BeastBoy?" she asked gazing up into the twinkling green eyes of her now grown friend. He stood taller than Cyborg now and sported an impressive amount of muscle.

His dark green hair was rather long and shaggy now brushing the back of shoulders and his face was clean-shaven save for the afternoon stubble on his chin making him rather ruggedly handsome. His white tank top and jeans seemed oddly familiar but Starfire didn't have much time to ponder this as he swiftly set her down and stepped aside to reveal the rest of the group...and one man in particular who stared at her from behind a domino mask she would recognize anywhere.

Richard Grayson, Nightwing but most importantly he was formerly known as Robin, mentor of the Teen Titans and protege of Batman, stood before her having grown much over the last 20 years. His hair was also longer, brushing his shoulders and black as pitch, his face now bore a couple of scars but that did nothing to his aristocratically handsome features that had drawn the stares of many women over the years.

His costume was very different from what she remembered, his body covered in a black lightweight armor under a long black coat with a large blue bird symbol covering most of his back. While normally unreadable with his domino mask and neutral expression he now wore an open and fond smile as he gazed upon Starfire, a lost Titan returned...and so much more.

"Starfire," he said softly as she looked up at him in wonder.

"Friend Robin?" She asked her eyes wide in recognition and awe at the rather intimidating vision he struck.

They were lost in their own little world for a moment completely oblivious to the onlookers around them until the trance was broken by a new voice, a voice filled with laughter and a bit of mischief.

"Looks like teach is a bit starstruck huh? Haha, get it? STAR-struck?" a girl's voice said as she threw an arm around the shoulders of their ever serious and oh so talented leader who merely grunted but did nothing about the offending appendage.

Nightwing stepped aside and gestured towards the group of teens behind him as Beastboy hung off of Victor trying to stay standing, his deep laughter filling the room and spreading a light and joy-filled atmosphere.

"I guess I should introduce you to the new team," he said, first pointing at the green-haired blue-eyed girl with a cheeky grin splitting her rather soft and tan features.

"This is Kyra Logan, formally known as Morph," he said as the girl let go of the frowning teen to give a bow and a "Pleased to meetcha" before locking arms with her stern leader.

He pointed to the dark-haired youth next to her who donned the familiar Robin costume with a bit of added armor along with the swords holstered across his back, he was seemed short for his age with his hair cut short and combed back in a very practical style.

"The grumpy ones Damian, the new Robin," Nightwing said simply as Robin gave the now returned Titan a once over.

"I'm sure she could deduce that from my uniform, unless she's blind" he stated evenly much to Nightwings exasperation.

"Aw don't be like that Rob, turn that frown upside down or no cuddles" Kyra laughed, it was an almost musical laugh simply goading others to join in its naturally merry tune.

Robin just made it a point to frown harder, which only succeeded in making her laugh louder much to his annoyance, Nightwing then pointed behind them towards the two teens further back one ignoring the situation as a whole while the other looked on with a casual smile.

"One on the left is Crush," he said as Star observed the gray-skinned girl decked out in punk currently blocking the world out with some headphones.

Her dark hair was pulled to the left side of her face leaving the right side shaved and her blood-red eyes merely glanced at the fiery-haired teen before shutting once again completely disinterested.

"She's not much of a talker," he said easily ignoring Robin's mutter of that being an understatement.

"And last but not least we have Hextech," he said with a slight smile towards the dark-skinned girl with a shockingly pink afro.

"Hey girl, how ya liking the future?" she asked with a light and easy-going tone.

She was dressed pretty casual for a hero sporting an overly large pink sweatshirt and tight blue jeans, her sunglasses hid her bright pink eyes from the world but her overall demeanor gave off a calm fun-loving attitude that seemed hard to break. Starfire was silent for a moment before in a burst of motion she had somehow rounded all of them up into one massive hug.

"Oh it is glorious to meet you all!" she laughed and most of the people in the room found it enjoyable, those not currently within the confines of the bone-crushing hug just smiled at the heartwarming scene.

Crush and Robin were the first to break free, one with a growl and the other silently stepping away from what he now saw as another person more than willing to encroach upon his personal space, the older heroes felt a piece of their hearts returning from the very much missed warmth and energy their fiery-haired friend gave off.

But while miles away only happiness could be found, here only despair was felt for Metropolis was in ruins...the once golden city seen as a beacon amongst the world was burning all around him as he gazed up at the two figures that came to the world bringing hell along with them. Dianna was trying to get his attention, as Bruce was already thinking up a battle plan, while Barry was rushing through the city evacuating everyone he could, Parademons littered the sky all around them as Darkseid looked upon them with a cruel smirk.

"Did you think you'd seen the last of me, Kryptonian?" he asked his voice booming across the city as his Parademons collected the people and killed those who attempted to resist.

"I always had a feeling, but I'd hoped you would have learned your lesson after the last failure" Superman called back rising up to face the gray being and the unknown figure standing beside him.

"It took some time to recover after the last battle, most of my efforts being spent on a new soldier but you'll soon learn that Darkseid never makes mistakes. I'm almost disappointed that I won't be the one to teach you this most important lesson" he said, floating back a bit as the unknown being stepped further into the light.

"No, I shall bestow that honor upon my greatest weapon," he said as Superman looked on in shock at the familiar being standing atop the building before him.

His hair was far longer than before falling about his shoulders and trailing uncaringly down his chest in wild curls, the once bronzed skin was now a deep gray and cracked much like his new master. He was adorned in heavy black armor that left his massive arms bare to the world allowing them to see the deep red veins that spread across them, and though his metal mouthpiece was replaced by the bottom half of a Parademons skull. There was no mistaking that face, no they could never forget the one that had triumphed over certain defeat all those years ago...And though he now stood before them, eyes a blank white and the Omega symbol seared into his forehead, there was no mistaking it.

Junior, Antonio...Titan now stood before the Justice League transformed and none of them could shake the dark feeling that settled over them...it felt like a death sentence.

**Welp, I'm back, sorry to keep ya'll waiting but trust me I haven't forgotten about you. Things have been a bit hectic between the move, the spicy flu spreading around, and the fact that I've started going to school at The Art Institute of Dallas. **

**So here's the beginning of the end of the prologue to the story The Titan of Jump, a three-part trip to the future, this is probably as dark as the stories gonna get, so after this, it's going to be nothing but light-hearted action and insanity. **

**Oh and I've read a few reviews wondering about the whole parole thing, I'll fix up the last chapter so that there's less confusion but for those of you who don't want to reread it I'll just give a barebones explanation right here.**

**The basic idea of it is that while yes Junior did win the fight and yes the idea of him being on "parole" is rather petty of Robin to do, I simply saw it as the logical thing to do in this situation. Robin knows he can't beat Junior but he also knows that Junior hasn't done anything to warrant any immediate action since coming to Jump. They've had some history in Gotham but that's my fault for not specifying that Junior never really did anything while he was there, he hung around with Bane while the crimes were going on but never actually stepped in to do anything until Robin and Batman came to try and stop them. Does this make him innocent? No, definitely not and he doesn't see it that way either but it does give Robin a bit of leeway when it comes to dealing with him. He knows that Junior has never gone out of his way to do anything wrong before but he also knows he's capable of committing crimes, so he sees it more as buying time, he keeps an eye on him while the Titans get stronger so that if he does step out of line they'll be more prepared to deal with it. If he doesn't then good for them, so he's just doing what he can with the situation as he can't at this point in time just ring up Superman to come and deal with Junior, especially if he hasn't done anything for the past few years.**

**I hope that explanation helped you guys understand why I did it this way but if it didn't then at least I tried, I'm down for taking suggestions with the story as it's really just a thing I'm doing for fun.**

**As always, Read, Review, Flame, it's all love in my book.**

**Alfred Signing Out.**

**P.S. The next chapter will be up later today, just gotta read it over again and fix any mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but Junior, The Teen Titans and everything else rightfully belong to DC**

**The Titan of Jump**

**Chapter 5**

Metropolis shook as Superman was once again launched through a line of buildings only to skid across the street pulling the ground with him, Titan fought with Wonder Woman atop a building with skill and precision only a being bred purely for battle could achieve. Her centuries of combat training and countless battles just barely kept her in the fight as he bats her sword swings away and countered with his fists, each strike could level a building with their power and her shield felt like it was on the verge of cracking in half, let alone the arm holding it up.

She was given some reprieve from the deadly assault as a red streak shot by, managing to land an impossibly fast series of blows upon Titan pushing him back a bit but otherwise leaving him completely unfazed. Explosions rocked the rooftop as the Batjet unloaded payload after payload upon their adversary but he merely walked through the flames like they didn't exist, Batman sat within the confines of the jet thinking hard on their situation.

Over the years he'd kept tabs on Junior, studying his growth and creating plans to deal with him should he ever decide to fully dive into his father's line of work, that didn't change even after he solidified himself as an actual hero. He'd always been perturbed by the man's sudden increases in strength, they've always been wild and unpredictable, almost impossible to calculate. On many occasions, he's managed to reach even Superman's level, but now it seems he's beyond even that, his previous plans were now useless and now the only thing he could do was stall for time and observe for any weaknesses.

"J'onn, can you get a read on his mind?" he asked as the Martian Manhunter's voice filled his head.

"There is nothing keeping me out of it, but it would appear that the one we have known as Junior, is truly gone...There is only Darkseid now, only Darkseid, only Darkseid" he repeated his voice growing more and more strained sending a chill down Batman's spine.

"J'onn! Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled as he managed to spot the green-skinned hero, he sat there in the air above the building clutching his skull in agony.

His body was shuddering and shaking as it fought to keep its current form, he cried out in pain as his spine grew ridges before slamming back into his body his arms extended then shrunk, talons replaced fingers before swiftly morphing back, this continued until the body of Wonder Woman crashed into him sending them both sailing to another part of the city.

"Damn it!" Batman growled as he once again looked down at the building only to see Titan holding the unconscious form of The Flash by his throat.

His left leg was bent at an odd angle shattered while Batman was distracted and he was tossed roughly to the floor as Titan set his blank white gaze upon the jet black vehicle above him. Batman cursed loudly when a piece of the roof was thrown at the jet and then once again when Titan collided with the right-wing tearing it off and sending the jet itself careening to the earth.

He quickly ejected before the jet crashed into the street and exploding on impact, he landed next to the burning wreckage of his plane and stared as it lurched to the side and Titan strode out untouched, Batman tensed Batarangs at the ready before Superman returned to the fight blasting through the building to the left of them, he grabbed Titan as they both slammed through the building to the right towards the edge of the city. Batman let out a breath before retrieving his grappling hook and shooting up the building to try and collect the rest of the team.

Superman roared as they cleared the last of the buildings and made it to the outskirts of Metropolis, he refused for anymore destruction to befall his home. The flight was cut short however as his vision spun from the punch he took to the chin that sent him flying to the left across the fields leaving Titan to reorient himself and skid to a halt quickly following.

He only had a moment to collect himself before Titan was upon him again, he was assaulted by a flurry of blows that he could barely block as they seemed to come from every angle. He attempted to make some space with his heat vision but Titan's hand just shot through the beams of energy to grasp his face, his head was soon buried into the earth before it was ripped out as Titan swung him by the foot over his head to slam him again.

A metal boot soon introduced itself to Superman's spine; he felt the air leave his lungs in a rush as the boot forced his body further into the ground. It took a moment for Superman to get his bearings but when he did he pushed his strength further now that there wasn't anyone around he could hurt by accident. He threw Titan off him, managing to land a devastating blow to his chest while he was off-balance.

Titan rocketed across the fields digging up the earth every time his body made contact with the ground as Superman shot past him appearing as nothing more than a blue and red blur. He caught him by the throat halting all his forward motion before blasting him into the sky with a supercharged heat beam so wide it completely consumed his black armored foe. He kept the pressure on forcing more energy from his eyes until they began to strain and his eyes started to lose focus, he roared as the beam doubled in size before cutting off letting the unmoving body of Titan fall from the sky and crash into the ground with a mighty boom and subsequent shake of the are around them.

Superman fell to a knee while he tried to get his breathing back under control, he kept an eye on where Titan landed looking for any signs of life only for his eyes to widen in shock when he saw a figure lazily rise from the crater. Pieces of his black armor fell from his body revealing the deep scars and unknown runes carved into his torso, each a result of the many operations he went through so that Darkseid could have his perfect weapon. Other than the armor however there wasn't a scratch on Titan, the only reminder of what he just went through being the smoke that rose from his skin.

Superman rose up to face him once again but was instead knocked to the ground by the fist of Titan who now stood in front of him, somehow crossing the large expanse between them without Superman being able to track him the only thing left in his previous position being a cloud of smoke and the raised earth.

He was pulled from the ground by his hair before receiving a devastating blow to his stomach and then to his chin, this continued until Superman was assailed by a literal barrage of blows that he just didn't have the ability to block let alone counter. The ground shook as the beatdown went on, leaving fissures traveling from the two growing ever longer and thicker with each blow landed, Superman had long grown numb from the onslaught until it suddenly stopped.

His vision was blurred and tinged red from the bruises and blood that littered his face, he was only held up by the hand firmly grasping the front of Superman's suit. Titan stared down at the beaten hero blankly before with a mighty heave he tossed the caped crusader into the sky, Superman's near lifeless body easily breaking the sound barrier as it continued to ascend.

Titan quickly followed, kicking off the ground with such force that the ground merely shattered under his feet, he flew past the thrown body before pulling his arms back as far as they could go. He waited as both of them slowly reached the peak of their ascension and at that moment where all motion slowly came to a stop and they seemed to hover. He pulled his arms forward and clapped his hands together, the sound it made was that of a thunderclap that was heard across the world, the sheer force of the action managing to disperse all the clouds around them leaving the sky bare for as far as the eye could see.

The force shot him down towards the ground impossibly fast, and he grabbed Superman on the way down, they were a blur of motion as they rocketed towards the ground. Then right before they came to the sudden stop at the end, Titan placed Superman's spine right over his knee...and the moment they impacted the ground, was forever cemented as the day the world shook but it was also known for another far more important moment, for this was the day.

**Titan Broke The Man of Steel**.

The rest of the Justice League looked on in horror at the being holding the strongest of them by the cape as he stood atop one of the few undamaged buildings in the area. Superman was beaten and bloody, completely unresponsive as Titan tossed him towards the group of stunned heroes before him. They had felt that massive earthquake that toppled many of the damaged buildings still standing in Metropolis, luckily the building currently housing on Lois Lane was still intact as she hid on the roof all of them silently hoping that it was Superman that caused it while they attempted to get themselves together.

Now, that hope was about as shattered as the caped crusader they caught and slowly lowered to the ground, Darksied let a cruel smirk split his face as his Parademons converged on the area surrounding the remaining members of the League, simply waiting for the command to end this battle once and for all.

"The Kryptonian has fallen, and you are next...though I am not without mercy, kneel before me and you shall not be harmed further, but should you rise again, know that there shall be no second offer," he said lowering himself to stand beside his warrior to stare down at the beaten but unbroken heroes.

No words were said between them, as J'onn finally back in his right mind, Batman, and Wonder Woman laid Superman next to The Flash before rising to face the impossible force before them, they formed around the two intent on not letting a single foe pass them.

"So be it" Darkseid said as he watched their defiance with disinterest, only for the ruined city to be bathed in a bright green glow, and three figures descended to stand with the battered heroes.

Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart, the Green Lanterns of Earth had returned just in time.

"Sorry we're late, Sinestro was stirring up another war," Hal said as he assessed the situation and his face grew grim.

"You bastards got a lotta nerve busting shit up while we were away" Guy growled his ring letting off an angry glow, while John just silently observed the enemy before his eyes grew wide when they landed on the familiar figure standing beside Darkseid.

"Damn...not you man" he whispered, shutting his eyes to stave off the painful memories of his time with the deceased hero known as Titan. Darkseid merely gazed upon the interruption, his expression unchanged.

"Crush them," he said, turning his back on the insects that dared defy him, knowing that he was not needed. Titan stepped forward as the Parademons shrieked and flew around them all wanting and waiting for their chance to converge upon the heroes and crush them in the name of their ruler, then for the first time since showing his face to them all...Titan spoke.

"**All fall to Darkseid**".

Jump City was in a panic as the tremors continued, Victor sat in his office with Nightwing while the rest of the team was out attempting to aid the civilians to get to safety. Alarms and sirens were going off all over the city as the two friends tried to pinpoint what was going on.

"This can't be a natural earthquake, there's been nothing to signal even a small localized one, let alone something like this" Victor said gravely as screens of information filtered passed their eyes.

"No, this originated from somewhere, see the patterns it looks like it came from Metropolis," Nightwing said pulling up a hologram of earth and watching as it simulated the origin point and the subsequent earthquakes that spanned out from it.

"Is something going down over there?" Victor asked.

"Batman hasn't said anything recently, no distress call, no word of warning...nothing" Nightwing replied after a moment of contemplation before doing something they should have thought of earlier.

"Turn on the feed from Metropolis," he asked Victor who nodded before the small blue holographic screens coalesced to form one large screen before them. What they saw left them shocked and appalled.

Years ago Batman came up with the idea of placing small monitoring drones around every city in the world so that the Justice League could get accurate live information regarding the state of the planet should anything happen that they weren't aware of at the time. He made sure that the major "hot spots" of the planet had a few more of these drones hovering around at all times, so when the video feed came up on the screen they had multiple shots of the absolute devastation Metropolis had undergone.

Parademons littered the city as multiple familiar ships filled the skies, the threat was immediately recognized and left the two cold when they realized that Apokolips was once again attacking the earth.

"Can you get in touch with Superman?!" Nightwing shouted but Victor shook his head in frustration.

"I've been trying everyone, they've all gone dark," he said as he once again attempted to get in touch with any of the Justice League even going so far as to call Alfred in Gotham.

No one answered which didn't make the situation any better, but it only got worse once Nightwing received a call on his communicator, and the T symbol was flashing a bright red signaling emergency.

"What's happened?" he asked quickly hoping that no one was hurt, it was the voice of Kyra that answered him and she sounded shell shocked.

"Teach, you should really look out the window," she said a hint of fear coloring her voice which immediately sent up red flags as Kyra was about as fearless as one could get.

They soon understood why she requested them to look out as a massive shadow covered most of the city, for above it sat a massive black ship, Parademons zipping around it like a black cloud with even more clinging to its surface. The thing that caught their attention, however, was the smaller platform descending from the ship, two figures stood atop the black platform but hanging by their arms below it...was the beaten and bloody forms of the Justice League.

"We've gotta move," Nightwing said simply as they both made for the back of the office, Victor let a scanner slide over him before the wall slid aside and let the two of them ascend to the roof of the building.

They wasted no time leaping from the roof high above the other buildings, each confident in their methods of landing, Cyborg's legs tore through his suit pants as they morphed into thrusters, sending him careening through the city towards where the Titans were waiting. Nightwing, on the other hand, let his coat flare out behind him as he grabbed the ends, reorienting himself in the air before revealing his own grappling gun that sent him speeding towards the nearest building.

He rolled into a sprint before jumping once again heading straight for the street where Wingrider came to a sudden stop, the jet black motorcycle beeped as he landed on the seat, instantly recognizing its owner through a series of lightning-fast facial and body scans. It took less than half a second for him to get comfortable and jet after Cyborg to do what they did best, protect the city and its people from whatever threat decided to rear its ugly head this time.

Raven sat in her office and stared unblinkingly at the t.v. that sat on the wall across from her simple desk, various bits of paperwork were placed around her desk in an orderly fashion, not a pencil was out of place as she looked on unseeing. The t.v. was now showing nothing but a blue screen as the news station that kept this certain channel running was ruined, Lois Lane in all her wonderful intellect had somehow managed to avoid capture by the Parademons.

She had made her way to the tallest building closest to the battle that was raging within her wonderful city and had managed to link her phone to the Daily Planet where she then began to take live footage of the Justice League facing this old threat. Raven had immediately sent a message to Beast Boy about the trouble despite hardly being able to breathe, she watched stunned as Antonio, the man she'd lost systematically destroyed the Justice League.

She didn't want to believe that this gray-skinned almost demonic being wreaking havoc on Metropolis was Junior but when she caught sight of Darkseid sitting unmoving in the sky above watching the scene play out impassively another feeling began to well up within her. An unholy rage the likes of which she had never felt before began to bubble up like a volcano coming to life after centuries of sleep, after not feeling anything for so long the onslaught of emotions nearly set her into a panic.

She almost forgot what to do in such a situation but quickly fell back onto muscle memory, forgoing the usual ritual she flung herself deep into the recesses of her own mind to try and calm the oncoming storm. She found herself before an impossibly tall door within a withered and dead forest, the purple sky above seemed almost alive as the black clouds writhed and swirled kicking up a foreboding wind.

The door itself was just that, a massive black door with no knob, the only thing off about it being the fact that there stood no wall to keep it up, and the massive lock, set into the middle of the wood. A lock that had manifested quickly after the last of her emotions dried up, after the last tear had fallen, and with the death of her emotions came the end of her powers, and this felt more like a blessing than a curse.

Not many people knew this fact, only Nightwing and Beast Boy really, the first due to his nearly unparalleled deductive capabilities and the other through his uncanny ability to literally sense when something is different about a person, something he picked up over the years. Her inner world has been dead since then, giving her no reason to return but now...now it was alive, she could feel the energy behind the door spiking and slamming against the force that held it back.

It needed to get out, it needed to escape and destroy the thing that took something so precious from her, the rage was suffocating and the door cracked and shuddered with every slam of the emotion trying to escape. There was another however, one just as strong and it almost brought Raven to her knees with the power of it, this emotion had reawoken the moment she had laid eyes on the transformed Junior, and it cried out in despair at what that monster had done to him. Junior belonged to them! With them! Only for them! These were the cries that rang out from behind the door and Raven could only look on as they grew louder and more demonic.

Love was a truly terrifying thing as Raven was about to find out, because it had been denied for far too long, and it no longer needed nor wanted her permission, and with that realization, the door burst open and a flood of pure magic washed over the woman who knelt before it. Eight bright red eyes glowed in the darkness before rushing towards the woman, fully intent on forcing her to act, because there was unfinished business and pity for the beings that decided to stand in their way...Because one must always beware of the love of a demon.

The Titans stood tall before the platform that came to a stop above them, they could see the defeated forms of the Justice League hanging under it unmoving and if it weren't for the subtle rise and fall of their chests the Titans would have believed them to be dead. No, for while that could have been easily accomplished with the power of his new weapon, Darkseid believed this to be far too merciful, so instead he strung them up as trophies.

The world would see what became of its defenders and through this simple act, they would fall into despair making their subjugation all the more simple. The so-called Justice League would bear witness to the fall of their precious planet and only when their world was fully under the might of Darkseid would they be allowed to die. At least the ones he couldn't find a use for, he was sure that with a bit of work Wonder Woman would make a wonderful teacher and leader for his Valkyries back on Apocalypse.

With that thought, he stepped forward his Titan mirroring his movements as he was taught, and together they gazed down towards those familiar faces that had fallen before ready to stand against him once again, but this time with their savior acting as their executioner.

Nightwing met the blank white gaze of Titan and froze, as did the rest of the older heroes completely frozen in place at the menacing visage their old friend and comrade struck. His now gray upper body bare to the world as they scanned the endless amounts of scars and runes, his armor-clad legs of the deepest black that it seemed to suck in all light around them. His cracked mouthpiece gave him the appearance of a predator waiting to consume its prey, Titan quickly scanned the group before him assessing their strengths and weaknesses based on everything from their stances to the way they looked upon them.

He quickly created a list of who to take out first based on these deductions but left them open enough should any of them warrant an increase in threat level. Should he somehow fail in his primary objective and lose to this group than his secondary objective was to cause as much damage as possible before his death so that his master may clean up the rest without much trouble. His eyes locked onto the gray-skinned teen, the color of her skin caused an unexplainable reaction within him...an almost instinctual need, but it was quickly snuffed out as his mind returned to its proper programming.

"Dude...no" Beast Boy said, his voice coming out a whisper that seemed to traverse endlessly in the silence, Kyra looked to him in confusion.

"Do you know these guys?" she asked, shifting her gaze between her father and her teacher.

It was Robin who answered in a dark tone she'd only heard him use a few times, and only when things were set extremely on the bad side of things.

"Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips and extremely dangerous foe, avoid contact at all times if possible...Antonio Diego, formerly known as Titan was considered KIA in the attack on Jump City after defeating both Darkseid and Doomsday. It would appear that we're going to have to update the Bat Computer after this is over" he stated evenly, slowly drawing his swords in preparation for the fight coming.

"Titan? Your old teammate?" she asked looking back at Nightwing who just nodded his face set into a dark frown.

"What did you do?" he growled darkly at Darkseid who seemed wholly unaffected by the seething human before him.

"I took a problem and turned it into a boon, your friend died that day after following me to Apokolips...he fought my forces for days without rest killing a countless number of my soldiers before dying all alone. Who was I to let such a useful tool die? So I revived him, before destroying everything that made him human and while it took quite a long time...well, you see the results" he said in an almost amused tone as he swept his hand along bringing everyone's attention back to the fallen heroes before them.

He saw no reason to mention the rest of that story, of how Junior beat him to near death before he managed to open the boom tube leading back to Apokolips where the rest of his forces and one of his offspring came to his aid, he lost a son that day and an innumerable amount of Parademons but gained something so much more.

"Man, that's messed up" Hextech whispered eyes wide behind her sunglasses as Jinx and Victor shifted ever so slightly in front of her, subconsciously protecting their daughter despite knowing how capable she was in a fight.

"Enough talk, I shall now extend the same mercy to you as I did for them," Darkseid said evenly gesturing once more to the Justice League.

"Kneel before me as countless many have done before, or prepare yourselves for destruction" he stated as Titan shifted forward ready for battle.

It was then that the city shook once more, and the group of heroes had to steady themselves as the tremors rocked the buildings too and fro, and while it wasn't as devastating as the earthquake before it was still strong enough to gain everyone's undivided attention.

A beam of dark purple energy split the skies before coalescing into a massive bird, it's cry piercing the hearts of anyone who still had one, a cry of longing and rage so mighty it almost brought our heroes to their knees. One name shot through everyone's mind as the bird flew towards the scene before dispersing, showering everyone in a burst of black rain that fell through them leaving only a feeling of deep despair with every drop.

Only one person could have such an effect on people's emotions the Titans thought as they gazed upon the figure descending before them, her skin was a fiery red and her long white hair was free to twist and twirl in the strong winds her magic created.

Her pants were completely destroyed up to her thighs revealing her now digitigrade legs tipped with wicked talons, her suit jacket was gone as were the sleeves of her button-up as well as her tie.

A pair of pitch-black horns sprouted from her forehead above her four blazing eyes, curving back across her head before to tips reached for the sky above.

Her face was set in a snarl that revealed her sharpened teeth as her black claws twitched and flexed ready to rend flesh from bone, Raven was now among them with a rage so deep and dark it made hair stand on end out of pure, instinctual fear, and a sense of sadness so potent permeated the air that no one could help it as every dark memory flooded to the surface.

Her presence was both beautiful and horrid, a concept at odds like a Dark Goddess or Holy Demon but she was both none of these things and all of them but most importantly...she was a woman pushed way too far.

**"Darkseid!"** She roared, her voice forcing even the heavens above to shudder in fear.

And she was ready to end all of this, once and for all...

**Aaaand scene, god I love writing Raven, especially an overpowered Raven as you will see in the next chapter.**

**Anyway Read, Review, Flame it's all love in my book.**

**Alfred Signing Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but Junior, The Teen Titans and everything else rightfully belong to DC**

**The Titan of Jump**

**Chapter 6**

The atmosphere was suffocating as Raven hovered before them, her magic slowly seeping out of her and pressing down on all those present, it seemed almost alive the way it reached out wanting to touch something, wanting to hurt something. Nightwing placed his arm out and slowly backed away from his friend, he'd never seen her like this before and he would be lying if he said that she wasn't currently forcing the fear of God into him.

The rest of the group started putting more space between her and them as well, each feeling the emotions running rampant through the air as the world seemed to come to a standstill around them. Darkseid was...cautious about the being that now stood before him, he remembered her vaguely as one of the old teammates of his new weapon, he remembered how easily they fell before the might of his inferior soldier back then...but now.

He glanced up at his currently frozen troops, all of them who were so filled with energy merely waiting for the go-ahead to tear the futile resistance of these heroes to shreds now hovered in the air, none daring to move in the face of this...woman. He noted her blazing yellow eyes were fixed solely upon him, and while he was no stranger to beings wishing to kill him, to the killing intent and eventual desperation to put an end to his unstoppable onslaught, he'd never once felt even the tiniest bit of fear, until now.

"Titan!" he yelled and the reaction was immediate, his soldier burst forth from the platform throwing himself upon the biggest threat before them. He didn't even manage to reach her before with a mere twitch of her taloned finger a mass of purple and black shadows collided with him and carried him off to a whole different part of the city.

Raven refused to even look upon the being that used to be the man she loved, this...thing that stood next to the monster known as Darkseid only managed to further enrage her currently out of control emotions. She could barely keep the slight hold on herself she currently had and knew that if his presence persisted her control would completely slip and this city would be nothing more than a smoking crater in the face of her power.

So she did the only thing she could when he launched himself at her, she got him away...away from what she had become, the monster she was willing to be so that vengeance could be had. The memory of what he used to be surged to the forefront of her mind and with a but a minor thought, the thing was gone from her sight and would be kept properly busy while she exacted her bloody vengeance. Then to make sure he stayed away she looked to Nightwing and the rest of them, now standing away from her as if waiting for an attack...it should have hurt, but the only emotions she could feel at the moment was the despair of how her life turned out, and the unrelenting rage aimed at the so-called God before her.

"Keep that thing busy, while I deal with him," she said not even recognizing her now multilayered voice that sent a bone-deep shiver down everyone's spines.

Nightwing looked into her eyes, trying to see if she was still in there somewhere, and he must have found her because he just gave her a swift nod and mobilized everyone towards the plume of smoke in the distance.

They quickly left, leaving her alone with Darkseid, just the way she wanted it...and with a mighty scream, her dark magic came flooding forth before splitting into an innumerable amount of deep black tentacles that began spearing through each and every Parademon they could find. Their screeches did nothing to ease her rage as she slowly fixed her gaze back upon the one that caused all this, for she would have her revenge, she would have justice, she would kill Darkseid once and for all...even if it killed her.

Titan collided hard with the street, his impact forcing the ground to split and crack apart as the numerous cars around were shot feet into the air before coming down hard, windows shattered and tires blowing out upon impact. The buildings shook as he attempted to get his bearings only for a pitch-black hand to grab his face and raise him back to his feet before a thundering blow sent him careening even further down the street.

He managed to get back to his feet swiftly and locked his blank eyes upon the thing that the mass of dark magic had become, it was tall and wide, a literal wall of a being, pitch black in color with the only deviation being the purple that glowed from behind the sunglasses that formed from the darkness. Its hair was wild and blew in an invisible wind as it stalked forward, its mouth forming an irritated scowl with a pitch-black cigarette hanging from its lips as it got closer.

Even a blind man could tell you what the dark magic had created, but Junior was so far gone, his consciousness had already moved on from this world, so there was no possible way he could recognize the being before him. The old him, the hero, the man that could do anything, this was Raven's feelings and memories of him made manifest through the will of her emotions and magic, the shadows seemed to condense around his frame forming a leather jacket. This wasn't Titan, it wasn't Mutilar...It was Junior before everything started to go wrong in their lives, before she rejected him again and again due to circumstances she couldn't control, before he became a shell of what he used to be, this was the strongest form of Junior in Raven's eyes, and it was here to right a wrong.

By the time the Titans made it to the scene the battle was already underway, and what they saw stunned them all, the shadow being that took the form of their friend in his younger years traded ground shaking blows with it's corrupted and broken future self. Their hands were a blur as they blocked, parried, and struck out at each other in perfect sync with neither one seeming to gain the upper hand as the street beneath their feet cracked and cratered from the force of each strike.

"Yo, this is just weird" Hextech muttered as Titan let loose a right stronger than the previous blows that the shadowy form of Junior met head-on with a punch of its own.

Their fists collided and the force shattered every window around them and once again sent the battered vehicles bouncing into the air. The backlash of the collision proved to be too much for the shadow being as its arm burst into an abyssal cloud, the sudden disappearance of the counterforce managing to throw Titan off balance leaving his face wide open for the shadows crushing left hook that sent him rocketing down the street.

The shadows arm reformed quickly making it whole once more as the Titans moved forward to stand beside it, staring down the unharmed form of Titan that skid to a stop across from them. Nightwing looked at the shadow of his friend only to find it's bright purple orbs gazing upon him, it nodded once before facing forward once more filling the original Titans with a strong sense of nostalgia as Nightwing pulled a tube from his coat that quickly extended into a staff, electricity arcing from both ends, and as the sky began to change into a deep red he pointed his staff at Titan and gave his command.

"Titans Go!"

Darkseid was angry, he was livid beyond measure for once again he faced down the wrath of a being so far beneath him, so insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe that the mere thought of it challenging him was laughable at best. Yet this red-skinned demoness stood before him, decimating his troops with naught but a wave of her hand and the dark magic that filled the air was so potent that it even managed to place a strain upon him.

The bodies of his Parademons fell from the skies by the hundreds, massive holes where their chest cavities should be, bodies missing their entire lower half, severed arms, crushed skulls and so on and so forth. They now littered the streets, their blood coming together to form a dark green river below the two, and all the while this woman didn't bat an eye.

Even as blood came down as thick green rain spattering them both with its disgusting stench she continued staring down upon him as if he was the insect in this situation. This had gone far enough, and with a thought his Omega Beams shot from his eyes and locked on to the woman who dared defy his will, but they never reached their target...for in the next instant Darkseid found himself being drug across the sky a hand wrapped firmly across his face before colliding painfully with the ground.

He swung at the woman but she was gone once again, the sound of splitting metal was heard before a searing pain spread like wildfire across his back and he swung once again hitting nothing but air. He caught sight of her in the sky looking down upon him again, only this time her taloned fingers dripping fresh blood upon the street below. He watched as her hand came up and a forked tongue flicked out to taste the liquid and the grin that followed held far too many teeth.

"It's as disgusting as I'd thought it would be," she said lowly her voice holding near-visible weight as if reality itself was attempting to deny the very sound leaving her mouth.

It was then that Darkseid knew true fear, but most of all it was at this moment he understood what true rage felt like, for it didn't matter what needed to be sacrificed...he needed to see this woman broken before him.

He never noticed the dark tendrils snaking their way towards the platform he once stood upon, nor the sudden disappearance of Superman but a few moments later.

Crush, to put it bluntly, has seen some shit in her relatively short life.

Raised by gypsies and constantly on the move throughout her early life she's seen the worst of humankind despite her parent's best efforts.

"It wouldn't be a tragic backstory if my parents were still alive" she'd often tell people when they asked about her past, and since their deaths, she's done everything she could to find their killer.

Underground fighting rings, learning about where she came from and what she was, then joining the Teen Titans, so you could say she's been around and fought with the best of them...But this, this was something else entirely. She watched from her spot cratered in the side of a building as Kyra rushed Titan who was busy fighting off his shadowy doppelganger and the older members of the Titans.

The girl drug her hand across the ground mid-run as the asphalt seemed to leap up to her arm before encasing her entire body like a second skin, the green-haired girl leapt up and let loose a ferocious double stomp to the back of Titans head, and it did absolutely nothing.

He didn't even glance at the girl as he let loose a backhand with enough force to take her head clean off her shoulders if not for Robin's timely intervention. He came from the shadows and quickly pulled her back by her shoulder letting the hand swing over them, the displaced air letting off a thunderous crack as a crater formed in the building behind them.

Kyra had enough time to press her palm against his pitch-black leg plate letting the material rip itself from his left leg and replace the asphalt that crumbled from her as nothing but dust. They leapt back as her father slid in front of them, his arms taking the form of a gorilla to block the follow-up punch Titan sent towards them, the ground under him cracking from the force but he held it back with a long drawn out grunt. Crush witnessed all of this in the time it took her to wrench herself from the building, and she just shook her head.

"We are so fucked" she muttered before leaping back into action with a roll of her shoulders, a chain whipping out from her left to wrap around her hand.

Starfire was terrified, and Nightwing knew it as he glanced back at her guarding Hextech while the young pink-haired teen did her thing. He leapt back when the body of Shadow Junior slammed into the ground before him, the darkness holding his form exploding out before quickly reforming. Viktor and Garfield were doing what they could to hold Titan off, Viktor's suit torn to shreds from the many different weapons and transformations his body had to undergo just to stay in the fight.

Garfield wasn't looking much better, having to quickly swap body parts and fully transform from animals that have long gone extinct to some that Nightwing has never even seen before just to keep up. The ultra-fine control he had over his body was the only thing keeping him fighting as every broken bone was swiftly changed on a molecular level to something without bones then swapped back in a matter of microseconds quickly repairing the damage but it was taking its toll on the man.

Every transformation was getting increasingly more frantic and outlandish, and his body was hard-pressed to keep up with the constant change his mind demanded it takes. Nightwing sent a few talons sailing towards Titan and they detonated when they hit his face, alleviating some pressure from his quickly tiring friends. Pink energy raced across the ground under Titan before the street just so happened to collapse under his leg trapping him for a moment that Cyborg quickly capitalized on.

He threw his arm back and it exploded into a cloud of millions of nanomachines that quickly reformed into a much larger and far more devastating fist that soon met Titans face, the blow rocketed Titan into the building behind him but the fist shattered upon impact before returning to Cyborg and replacing his arm. The reformation was slower than usual and Cyborg gave his hand a few experimental clenches to make sure everything was still working right, never once taking his eyes off the hole Titan's body made.

Various mechanical parts flew through the air as Hextech worked as fast as she could, light purple energy flared out around her as she systematically warped and modified every piece of tech surrounding her to suit her needs. Starfire stood beside her keeping her safe as her family and team fought that psycho monster that used to be her parent's friend.

"Are you almost done friend Tech?" Starfire asked and though she tried, she couldn't quite keep the panic from her voice, not that she could blame the girl because while she's always been able to keep up a strong front, she was about two seconds from breaking down herself.

"Almost done girl, just let me concentrate'' she replied as she modified the last few pieces and implanted them into her creation, she let out a breath as the 12-foot mechanical creature came online, bright pink lights coming to life from within a blank metal mask.

Just in time too as Titan strolled out of the building he was sent through moments before.

"Sic em boy!" she yelled as the robot shot forward aided by twin thrusters hooked to it's back.

It engaged the target swiftly and managed to get a few good hits in before Titan started to respond in kind, Hextech grimaced as a fist blew its way through the mech but the mechanical beast kept up its assault.

"Alright Marie, no time to waste," she told herself before setting about gathering even more materials from the destruction around her.

She knew they were slowly losing, she knew that anything she could make from the materials available wouldn't be able to do much to this monster, but she'd be damned if she let her parents and friends get hurt without putting up a fight. So she centered herself, ignored the throbbing headache currently making itself known, and focused on making as many weapons and mechs that she could because if her dad taught her anything, it's that there was no such thing as a limit.

Robin grimaced as he pulled Kyra out of harm's way once more, Nightwing giving them much needed cover with a well-aimed smokescreen to Titans face, a wrecked pile of scrap metal was all that remained of Hextech's mech but he could see the various different components flying through the air above them so he was confident another creation was on its way.

They pulled back a bit from the battle letting Cyborg and Beast Boy rejoin Shadow Junior at the front, Kyra tried to keep smiling but he could tell she was losing energy fast as the black alien material she got from Titan's leg plate shifted and shuddered as it tried to keep covering her lithe body. Robin let out a growl when he saw the older heroes get bat aside as Shadow Junior fought Titan alone once more, they needed a change of pace quickly otherwise he feared they would eventually be overwhelmed and beaten. Kyra pulled herself gently from his grasp as she got herself together once more, the black material shifting itself to settle comfortably across her body as she gave Robin a confident smile.

"Well? Let's get back in there Rob!" she said brightly before throwing herself at danger once more, Robin was quick to follow his keen eyes picking up everything they could on the situation so he could predict Titan's next move.

They threw themselves upon him in sync, Robin efficiently guiding Kyra around Titans blows with each push and pull and she let him, taking every chance presented to land a crushing blow, her armored skin empowering her every strike. He pulled her back behind him as a powerful haymaker struck where her head was just a split second ago, one of his swords came up to parry the blow and get them some extra breathing room but it was ripped from his fingers on contact.

His hand grew numb but Kyra was quick to use his body like a pole to swing herself around and land a dropkick to Titans facemask, Robin grabbed her hands and spun her around landing a second devastating blow which managed to push him back a step. They took the chance to backstep as Shadow Junior stepped up once more, taking the opening and rushing Titan down with a barrage of blows so fast they could barely keep up.

Titan pushed through the punishment quickly however and snapped out with a crushing right hand that sent the shadow crashing into the building behind them black smoke dispersing around the impact area before snapping back to reform him. He seemed fine and was quick to jump back into the fray but he couldn't escape the keen eyes of Robin, one startling observation left him feeling just a tad bit more despair, the fact that Shadow Junior a being made purely from Raven's magic was now missing the black cigarette that once hung from its lips.

For the first time since the battle started Raven now found herself on the defensive, weaving in and out of buildings as Darkseid crashed through them in hot pursuit, his normally stoic visage now a mask of pure unadulterated rage. Omega beams seared past her form as she flew nimbly through the air, despite Darkseid's best efforts it seemed that the ability to catch the demon woman was still out of his reach.

Black tendrils slammed into his form and crushed him to the earth below as a black raven descended from the heavens only to explode once it made contact with his prone body. He roared once the dust settled and leapt into the air once more burns covering his gray skin and eyes glowing with the promise of unending pain, Raven only scowled and resumed her evasive maneuvers.

She could feel the power behind every strike he threw, buildings toppled and the ground shook more and more littering the earth with cracks and fissures. His strength seemed to grow with his rage and Raven once again felt her mind wander to that of the one who bested him before, how strong Junior must have been in the last moments of his life to face this being head-on and crush him.

She steeled herself, her magic beginning to calm itself from the raging storm it once was, she had to push her power even further than what he had if she was to stop this being from taking anything else from her. She halted abruptly and the omega beams were stopped dead by a pitch-black shield that quickly pushed back colliding with Darkseid before wrapping around him like a cocoon.

She sent it high into the air, her mind straining to keep the cocoon intact as he raged inside, more of her dark power rushed up to meet the black prison merging with it and condensing. More and more magic flowed into and around the prison as Raven willed it to condense further and further until it became nothing more than a floating orb in the sky, filled with untold amounts of energy. A bead of sweat made its way down her face before with a grunt of exertion she let all of the restrained magic burst forth at once.

Day turned to night in an instant as darkness swept over the city, the force of the explosion shattering windows and knocking Darkseid's flagship out of the sky, it hit the waters of Jump and the resulting waves toppled the unlucky buildings lining the edge of the city. Water ran down the streets as the sunlight slowly began to pierce the dark magics filling the sky above, Raven watched as Darkseid collided with the earth punching through a few buildings on his way down before lying still in a crater.

She felt the magic keeping her summon on this plane of existence waning as she stared down upon the smoking and unmoving form of Darkseid, a cruel smirk crossed her features before darting off towards the battle raging near her.

Nightwing shuddered when another wave of magic fell over the city, the amount of emotion that fell upon the group was almost too much to handle though Titan seemed wholly unaffected as he took the chance to bat away Shadow Junior once more before moving on to the stunned Crush who fell swiftly before his blows. The mechanical parts floating around them fell to the ground as Hextech let out a shudder and gasp and Starfire fell to her knees, Robin and Nightwing had an easier time keeping themselves together silently thanking Batman for his training as they engaged Titan to give the rest of their team time to recenter themselves.

Titan had other plans, his gaze instantly locked onto the two girls at the backline of the formation, one obviously set there for protection while the other was more than likely responsible for the mechanical beast that attacked him earlier. Robin and Nightwing went ignored as they assaulted his body with their ineffective weaponry as he made a mad dash for the pair, intent on taking them out of the fight permanently.

"Hex! Starfire! Get out of there!" Nightwing roared as he was bat aside, quickly picking up on Titan's goal as he ignored the hail of batarangs thrown by Robin.

Starfire was still struggling to stand when she heard him call out to her, she quickly spotted Titan rushing towards them and her heart nearly stopped, her eyes grew wide as green energy filled her hands and her eyes lit up. A salvo of star bolts left her hands and struck the advancing monster but they did nothing to stop his dash, her breathing began to grow erratic as he grew closer, those blank white eyes locked solely upon her. Her legs refused to move and her arms just continued to lob bolt after bolt at him to no avail.

It was when he was nearly upon her that her mind went blank with fear, and her body took action without her mind's command.

The rest of the team had to shield their eyes as all the energy stored within Starfires body came together and was expelled all at once, concentrated into a bright green beam and impacted and quickly overtook the advancing Titan, a small trench was formed from the heat of the beam as Titan was forced back down across the street. It ended as quickly as it began and the light left Starfire's eyes as she collapsed into the arms of an almost recovered Hex.

Nightwing rushed over to them with a shout of alarm, and when he reached them Hex quickly allowed him to take the girl and refocused on building her next machine, Nightwing looked her over and came to the conclusion that she was merely unconscious. He let out a sigh of relief before looking back to see Titan get back to his feet, steaming but ultimately unharmed.

So he gently laid Starfire down next to Hex, as Jennifer took up the mantle of protecting her daughter, before rejoining the fight, his mind already racing with plans of getting Starfire back home where she belonged.

He sent out another wave of Talons at Titan before quickly placing a finger to his ear to contact someone outside of the city as the earth beneath their feet rocked once more.

"Status" he grunted and the communicator was silent for a moment before a woman's voice replied between gasping breaths.

"I'm keeping the tremors localized but I don't know for how much longer" she replied as Nightwing ducked and rolled away from another of Titan's blows.

Robin was quick to hop on Titans shoulders and place multiple explosive birdarangs on his head before leaping away as they detonated.

"Just do what you can, we can't let these tremors loose upon the world, I don't know how much more it can take" he sighed and after hearing her agreeance he cut the call and watched as Titan walked from the smoke of the explosion unharmed.

Nightwing cursed as Titan quickly beared down upon him only to be stopped by an unfinished mechanized construct, it was missing an arm and half of its face but it was enough to let Nightwing fall back beside Viktor. They prepared themselves for his pursuit but were caught off guard when he simply tossed the mech at them and shot straight for the creator once more, and this time without Starfire to protect her Hextech gasped and tried to retreat but fell back to the ground when her head pulsed and blood dripped from her nose.

Jennifer was quick to unleash a hail of pink and energy blasts at the approaching Titan but they did little to slow him down, it was then that a pair of shadowy arms wrapped around his torso and lifted him back into a street cracking suplex. Shadow Junior stood up seeming less defined as he once was, his leather jacket was gone and a bit of his features were shaky at best but he still stood tall before Titan ready to continue the fight.

Titan pulled his head from the ground with a jerk as Shadow Junior took a familiar stance, he slumped forward a bit and took an almost wide-legged boxer stance. Nightwing quickly remembered what this was, but Titan on the other hand didn't hesitate to rush the shadow with a haymaker.

Shadow Junior ducked under the arm and unleashed two punches to his abdomen much faster than his previous but held almost none of the same impact before hopping back a few steps and falling back into his stance. Titan pushed forward again faster than before only to hit nothing but air and receive a few more blows to the face, again and again, this went on as the two moved faster and faster up and down the street until they were nothing but blurs as the rest of the Titans got themselves back together...they never saw the Shadows eyes flash a familiar green.

Jennifer and Viktor rushed over to Hextech picking her up and checking her over as Garfield made his way over to Kyra, the black material covering her body shook and shuddered before falling away as black dust leaving her in nothing but her tank top and jean shorts. She was only being held up by Robin who seemed a bit unsteady himself, his normally tame black hair sticking up at odd angles and his uniform covered in dust, torn in places and the armor cracked in others.

Nightwing went to help Crush out of another crater before pulling her over to sit by Starfire who was beginning to wake up. He looked around at his friends and team before finally looking at Starfire, and he knew what he had to do, she didn't belong in this mess, she didn't have to see this future...she didn't have to die at the hands of this corrupted and empty version of their former friend.

He wouldn't let that happen.

Viktor read the various status reports on his body as they flashed across his eyes, his energy levels were reading at 25% and there were more than a few million nanomachines that needed to enter a repair cycle. Overall his body was far away from being battle-ready and every movement felt stiff and awkward, but none of that mattered as he tended to his daughter who was barely holding on to consciousness.

"Man my head hurts'' she whispered as her face scrunched up from the pain, Jennifer placed her hand across her forehead and it seemed to ease the pain just a bit.

Viktor went about wiping the blood from under her nose as he scanned her for any other injuries, but luckily there was nothing aside from the backlash of overusing her powers. He looked around them as another particularly loud crash echoed throughout the city but couldn't find the two beings currently battling it out, he let out a sigh and just assessed the situation for a moment while they had the chance. He noticed Nightwing doing the same and could make a solid guess as to what was going through his mind, another street cracking crash rang out and he even spotted one of the buildings about a mile out crash to the ground.

"Things sure have escalated," Jennifer said quietly holding her daughter's head in her lap attempting to soothe what must have been the mother of all headaches currently pounding away in Marie's skull.

"I still remember a time when the worst we had to worry about was Cinderblock wrecking a couple of streets'' Viktor said with a strained smile.

"Now we're dealing with an interplanetary invasion fighting beings that could crack the earth in half if they wanted too" she sighed laying her head across his shoulder.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and just shook his head, at just how much times have changed.

"How are we going to get through this one?" she asked quietly as another plume of smoke rose into the air about a mile out.

"Dick's coming up with something, he always does" he replied rubbing her arm in a soothing gesture.

"Have any idea what that something would be?" she asked but he just kept silent, not wanting to upset her with what he expected the plan to be, but you don't stay married to someone for this long without being able to pick up on things like that so she leaned away to get a better look at his face.

"I'm not going to like this plan am I" she stated evenly and he shook his head, she stared at him for a few moments more before returning to her previous position, trusting him to know what he was doing.

Shadow Junior was not having an easy time, ever since his birth mere hours ago his prime motivation was keeping this being away from Raven, the secondary objective was born during those hours and that was to keep the others alive. The power of Raven's magic was the only thing keeping him on this plane of existence, it fueled each blow and reformed him after every dispersal of his body.

He could feel it beginning to waver however, each reformation leaving out a small part of the whole, each strike held less power and every block left him feeling weaker. He couldn't remember what came over him to take on this stance, he couldn't fathom where these new moves and tactics came from but Shadow Junior was grateful all the same.

With this new and oddly familiar knowledge fueling his efforts in the fight he found himself using less of the dwindling magic this body was created from which kept it in the fight far longer than if it kept on the way it did earlier. It was an odd experience however, because every now and again he could feel his body do things without any input, felt a bit of a disconnection from the magic that created him whenever he lashed out at an impossibly small opening.

This creature it was fighting was relentless and far from savage but every strike was expertly dodged and every opening was taken for everything it was worth. Shadow Junior knew what he was, a manifestation of Raven's memories, a figment of the man she loves, and while that gave it adequate information on the fighting style of the being before him. That couldn't possibly explain the instantaneous reactions to this modified fighting style Titan was currently utilizing.

It was as if something was guiding the movements of this body, something that had in-depth knowledge of the beast before him. And while Shadow Junior was perfectly fine with letting this mysterious presence guide this bodies fists and feet, it knew that sooner or later there wouldn't be enough magic to sustain him and that he would no longer be of use to Raven or her friends, Shadow Junior could only hope that they could triumph over this seemingly unstoppable foe once this body finally dispersed...

And it was after these thoughts that the world went dark, and the city trembled with far more force than any other quake that came before it, buildings fell around the two until finally, they fell on top of the two beings...and only one of them had the strength to break their way through the untold tons of steel and concrete.

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

**Sorry for being gone so long, between moving to Texas and starting school things have been quite hectic as of late. Now that I'm finally getting settled in and school is starting to wind down a bit I'm going to take the time given to me and get out everything I can.**

**I don't know how regular my updates will be but I thank you for reading this all the same, I'll do my best to update as soon as I can, this arc should finish up before the end of the week, hope you enjoy.**

**As always Read, Review, Flame, It's all love in my book.**

**Alfred signing out.**


End file.
